Peter Pan: Keep Me Safe
by FairySmall
Summary: Every person who wants revenge on Peter have teamed up against him, the battle is commencing. (4th in my series, please read I'm awful at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

1

Darcie POV

I was sat on the sofa, tucked into a good book. One of the guys was cooking in the kitchen and the smell made my mouth water… I was quite hungry but I couldn't eat. Peter was worrying me, his behaviour change. It wasn't like when he turned into a jerk, it was somewhat worse? He was kind, sweet and still Peter but he was constantly on edge. There was something serious about him a lot of the time. When he was out yesterday I scoured his room for that note but no luck. He seemed to either carry it everywhere with him or he has disposed of it. He tried to act like that night never existed, but we both know it did and he wasn't telling me something. I hadn't realised I'd been staring into space for so long until Louis waved his hand in front of my face.

'Something on your mind?' He asked, I shook my head.

'No… not particularly, just thinking…' I mumbled.

'Ok, Peter and now you… Why is everyone acting weird? What has happened?' Louis frowned, I opened my mouth but Tootles came rushing over.

'Look! Look at it!' He held something in his hands and placed it on my knee. I looked down and my eyes widened. A huge spider. I screamed in terror and jumped up, shaking it off my leg. The pounding of feet suddenly came sprinting down the stairs.

'DARCIE!' Peter yelled, he looked scared, sword in hand. He ran over to me, checking me over to see if I was injured.

'I'm fine! Tootles just gave me a heart attack with a spider.' I laughed it off. His breathing was fast, he seemed panicked.

'I thought… never mind. You scared me.' He said out of breath almost. A cry of pain shot from the kitchen as well as cursing. 'NIBS?' Peter yelled panicked again. Nibs walked out of the kitchen, clutching his hand.

'Last time I ever cook! I got burnt!' He snapped, examining his hand.

'He's fine Peter…' Curly said as he stood on the stairs, he must have come down after hearing the commotion.

'I need a shower… and I need to rest.' Peter closed his eyes and massaged his temples. I put my hand on his arm, he smoothed it a bit and then departed up stairs, brushing past Curly. As soon as he was upstairs Louis looked at me.

'Spill Darcie, you know something.' He uttered.

'I know more than you, but less than what he knows…' I sighed. 'Ok , a few nights ago, the evening when we found out Hook was back, there was an attack almost. I was with Peter in his room and a rock smashed his window, I saw a figure run away but I don't know who it was…'

'A pirate?' Curly suggested, I shrugged.

'Probably but Peter got really spooked.' I said.

'Just because of a broken window?' Nibs narrowed his eyes, confused.

'No, it wasn't that, there was a note…' I trailed off in thought. The colourless and scared look on Peter's face.

'What did it say?' Tootles asked.

'I don't know… He didn't tell me but I've never seen that look on his face before.' I shivered slightly, thinking about what must be on that note. 'And he's been jumpy since.'

'We should find this note.' Nibs said.

'I tried, but it's not in his room, he's hiding it.' I sighed.

'Did you check his clothes?' Louis asked. I could hear the shower running, he would be out of his room.

'Stay here.' I told them. I ran up the stairs and crept along to his room. I lightly pushed on the door, making it swing open. A small pile of his clothes he had worn the day before, tossed on the floor. I rummaged through his pockets but I found nothing, I then noticed the jacket hanging on his chair. He wore that jacket everyday practically. I searched the pockets on his jacket but again, no. Until I found a small pocket _inside_ his jacket. I felt it and a small crumple sound was made, the note was in there. I picked it out of the pocket and unfolded it. There it was… written in dark reddish brown ink.

**We won't stand for people who get in the way.**

**Be prepared Peter Pan.**

That was it? _This_ was the note that Peter was freaking out about? I mean, yes, it was pretty nasty but not so bad as to put him in some sort of on guard, shock state? He has had worse in his life at Neverland than this note. I stared at it confused, studying it. Peculiar ink… I thought.

'You read it.' Peter said from behind me, I whipped round and noticed his lower half was wrapped in a towel.

'Oh,' I gasped and turned away, blushing. He chuckled as much as he could.

'I'm wearing underwear.' He smirked. I couldn't help but take a glance at his body, slightly toned but not a lot of muscle, he was perfect really. His hair was still slightly damp and his eyes were still cast on the note. He pulled on a pair of trousers and I stepped towards him slightly.

'Peter? This note is pretty mild from what you have experienced before… why did it scare you so much?' I asked, he looked at me, sorrow in his eyes.

'Look at the so called ink…' He said bluntly. I studied the ink again, reddish brown… What was so special about it? I gave him a perplexed look. 'What is the colour of dried blood?' It all suddenly hit me.

'Oh my… but this could be just animal blood? Right?' I pleaded almost.

'I have pretty good senses. Well extraordinary senses compared to any other immortal on this island. It was another privilege the fairies gave me. It's a weird sense though, everyone's blood on this island has a smell, all different and it's only brief, not strong at all, I can sense it only when blood is spilled the smell is that vague. But I can tell whose is whose.' He explained.

'You know whose blood this is?' I whispered.

'It's Will's.' He gazed off to the side.

'Will's?' I croaked out. The message on the note suddenly hit me. They would be hurting or even killing anyone who got in the way of what they were trying to do. Was Will going to warn us about something before they… I shuddered. 'Is he-'

'He's dead. Why would they keep him alive?' Peter cast his eyes down and sat on the bed. I went and perched beside him, he pulled me onto his lap. 'They're gonna hurt more people… people close to me.' He mumbled into my neck.

'No, you won't let them, Peter Pan.' I assured, smiling, I could feel him smiling against my neck as well. We lay on his bed, me resting my head on his bare chest and his arms securely around me.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Vincent POV

'Every time I try and leave, something always bring me back to Neverland. I'm just needed here.' I smirked, casually slumped in an armchair in the entertainment cabin (where most pirates would drink). Lance rolled his eyes at me, he thought he was better than everyone else, he wasn't. Killing your own brother is pretty low. But, Hook liked that about him… the way he would kill someone as close as family to take revenge on Peter. We had managed to build up quite a group against Peter already, consisting of pirates, Lance, Sven, Rex, me and most if not all of the people in banishment. There were a few girls in banishment but they were rather too rough for me, unlike Darcie. I did wonder about her most days, was she still as doe like? It wouldn't be long before Hook would criticise me for being too focused on her and not enough on our little army. I hadn't seen Hook very much, he just brought me here and told me his plans for Peter. I was in charge of Lance and co he told me, as well as the banishment lot. Lance and his posse talked amongst themselves, mostly plans on who to target next.

'Shall we just go straight for the team?' Rex suggested. Sven disagreed, said to start smaller, wise choice. Lance had ideas of his own.

'I say either that Nibs or Darcie next, get to him and really hurt him.' Lance smirked, proud of his idea.

'Oh please.' I scoffed. Lance snapped his head towards me.

'And what do you suggest?' He spat, I smugly grinned at him.

'You are so inexperienced in this.' I laughed. 'Nibs is a lethal weapon, he'd shred you to pieces. And as for Darcie? She'll be guarded by Peter 24/7. Anyway that whole using the team as bait for Peter is so old and over used. They're probably used to it, you need a new approach, something to throw them all completely off guard.'

'You've dealt with them before huh?' Rex tilted his head.

'Of course I have! I know how each one of them works.' I shrugged. 'Peter and I grew up together. I got close to his team, gained their trust, Darcie fell for me quite hard; I'm a pro with these people.'

'She did _not_ fall for you! Peter blabbed to me all about it. She was repulsed by you.' Lance smugly stated.

'Yes, _Peter_ would say that. He was clearly in denial about it, after all, you saw her out on a date with me.' I scowled.

'Oh yes, I remember that. Her squirming to get away from you!' Lance laughed. 'Hey Vincent, did you hear about Tucker?'

'Tucker?' I frowned hard. Tucker as in previously tried to kill Peter and take the City down?

'Darcie's lover when Peter turned to the dark side with us.' Lance grinned. I inhaled and exhaled deeply in anger. 'She seemed to like him a lot.' But how could she? He _hated _Peter. Hook suddenly entered the room in a long, black velvet coat.

'Discussing?' He smiled brightly. I just frowned at Lance.

'I was just updating Vincent about Tucker.' Lance chirped up. Suck up.

'Ah yes. Have we approached him about joining us?' Hook queried. 'I'm sure he has some rivalry with Pan?'

'Yes, but he is very loyal to Darcie and he has taken a distaste to me, Rex and Sven.' Lance chuckled awkwardly.

'Yes… believe you tried to kill him…' Hook sighed, slightly irritated. 'But he has tried to kill Pan before…Well, Vincent can try.'

'I don't want to. We don't need him.' I held my head high, supporting my opinion.

'If this is to do with that Darcie girl I will hit you so hard! I don't need you spoiling our plans for that stupid little girl.' Hook growled.

'Fine! I'll talk to the pathetic little weakling.' I grumbled. Hook really had it out for me, since the battle, Hook tried to have me killed and I lashed out with my sword at him. I wasn't going to suck up to him like Lance was.

'Go now then.' Hook stated. I huffed and got up from the comfy arm chair, adjusting my suit. This was going to fail, I just know it, and I wouldn't get along with that Tucker boy.

I found his small house in homelands. I knocked on his door and waited to meet him for the first time. He, I was presuming, opened the door. His chair was a deep brown colour, his eyes a burning green, I stared at him, examining what I had to deal with.

'Can I help you?' He asked. I put on a sickly sweet smile.

'You are Tucker correct?' He nodded slowly, I hesitated a bit. 'It's a… pleasure to meet you.' I said through gritted teeth. 'I'm Vincent and-'

'Wait? Not the Vincent that Darcie knows?' He narrowed his eyes.

'She's told you about me?' I smiled.

'Yeah… nothing good…' He muttered. 'Look you should leave.'

'Just let me talk to you, I need-'

'No, I know about you and you could hurt Darcie or any of them. Good bye.' Tucker shouted a bit. I stepped inside before he could close the door.

'But c'mon, you don't like Peter! He's the one I wanted to discuss!' I stood my ground and he looked at me strangely.

'What did you want to say about him?' He asked curiously.

'You could join us, against Peter. I know about your little stunt to get rid of Peter, we'll be successful and he'll fail. All that hate you have for him relieved, you get revenge.' I tempted. He stood there in thought. 'If you have to think about it, then a part of you wants to do it.'

'Promise you'll leave Darcie and Peter's team out of it?' He finally said. I rubbed the back of my neck, covering up my crossed fingers, I couldn't make any promises.

'Yeah sure.' I smirked. Tucker nodded, not looking me in the eye. 'I'll tell you when we need you. But for now you are to keep your mouth shut. Tell this to anyone and you will be killed most likely.'

'I understand.' He nodded. This was easy.

'Deal?' I held my hand out and he shook it in return. 'I'll see you soon Tucker.' I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Peter POV

I woke up, sweating slightly and a bit out of breath. Another nightmare. I looked down at Darcie on my bare chest, sleeping peacefully. I sighed and kissed her forehead. I needed fresh air. I slowly slid from beneath Darcie, resting her on the bed, I pulled the covers lightly over her. I threw a grey shirt on and grabbed my jacket, as well as putting a small dagger in my pocket. I slowly walked downstairs and out the front door. It was late at night and the air was cool and crisp. The sky was clear and stars twinkled, the moon shone bright, making the plants glow. I inhaled the forest smells as I walked further away from home. The occasional glow of a fairy would swoop in between the trees. I felt at ease, like the nature was somehow guarding me. I found a cluster of blue flowers amongst the greenery, they looked spectacular in the moon light. I went over and picked one, I examined it, thinking how lovely it would look in Darcie's hair.

'Pretty, aren't they?' An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned around and was met by a man. Not a pirate though, he was dressed far too nicely, he looked familiar somehow. He was smiling at me, but he looked me up and down, almost judging me.

'Yes, they are.' I said, not taking my gaze off of him. He also picked one out, smelling it under his nose.

'Sweet scent as well.' He smiled.

'It reminded me of my friend…' I mumbled.

'I presume your friend is a girl yes?' I nodded. 'She's pretty then?' He smirked, why was he looking at me like that?

'Yes… She's wonderful.' I smiled thinking about her. Why was he even asking me questions? Why was I answering them? 'Who are you?' I asked, my smile fading.

'You don't need to know who I am, Peter.' He said, shaking his head.

'You know my name?' I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Who doesn't Peter?' He chuckled, I guess he was right but I didn't know who he was. He could see me trying to figure him out, he knew I was confused. 'Let's just say you have something of mine.'

'I don't steal.' I stated.

'Oh, you didn't steal it, it was given to you without my consent…' He explained. I couldn't think what it must have been.

'I can't think what it might be?' I said and he laughed slightly.

'You'll find out someday…' He mumbled. 'Good night Peter Pan.' He said and slowly walked away. What could I possibly have taken? I shrugged slightly and looked at the flower again. I began to walk home, I shouldn't worry about it, I've been too worried recently.

Anonymous POV

I hate you Peter Pan, I do. I walked back to James' ship, which was quite a far walk to be honest. I stepped onto the ship to a gentleman I had been introduced to before called Mr Smee. He saw me board and smiled politely.

'Ah, Mr Farren was it?' He said, I nodded. 'Cap'n wants to see you, said he wanted to see you as soon as you got back.'

'I shall depart to his cabin now then.' I walked past Smee and down to James' cabin. I knocked on the door and I was called to enter. I opened the door to find James behind his desk, smiling.

'Carl Farren, please have a seat.' He gestured to the leather chair opposite him. I slumped in the chair opposite him. 'Enjoying Neverland? Must be very different to England…'

'Yes, completely different. I was, um, looking around and I ran into Peter.' I smiled, Hook grinned back.

'Did you talk to him?' He asked and I nodded.

'Yes, very briefly, he wanted to know who I was. I didn't tell him who I was, just that he had something of mine.' I explained, James nodded and laughed slightly.

'That thing of yours is his greatest treasure you know.' Something about this amused James.

'Really?' I smirked. James nodded and there was another knock at the door. He called out for them to come in. A young woman with sleek black hair and grey eyes walked in, she must have been around her early thirties. She was extraordinarily beautiful.

'Alma, we meet at last!' Hook rejoiced, he kissed her hand she held out for him and pulled up another chair. She sat down, her long dress spreading around her. 'Carl this is Alma, sister of the late Josiah.' Hook told me about Josiah, Peter and his team had killed him, his sister now wanted revenge.

'Pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like yourself.' I said, she smiled slightly, flattered, but you could tell she got that a lot. 'So Peter killed your brother? How evil.'

'My baby brother was tortured _and then_ killed.' She uttered. 'Pan took the only family I had.'

'I know what you mean…' I sighed. Hook looked at us both.

'I know how horrible Pan is. He is a selfish, arrogant little brat and we will bring all forces that are against him together. We already have pirates, banishment inhabitants and so many more. My nephew Vincent is talking to another alliance of ours, against Pan of course.' The door opened, no knock. A smartly dressed boy strode in, about the same age as Peter. 'Thank you for knocking Vincent.' James shook his head. 'Carl, Alma, this is my nephew Vincent. Vincent, this is Alma and Carl.' Vincent shook our hands, he seemed pleasant enough. 'They'll be joining us against Pan.'

'And so will Tucker.' Vincent smiled, seeming proud.

'You got him on our side?' James smiled a bit wider. Vincent nodded triumphantly. 'You're proving me wrong Vincent. You'll be in my good books again.' Vincent shrugged slightly. 'Carl, do you think you could pay Pan another visit sometime soon?' I nodded.

'Yes, I could… Why?' I asked, curious because I had already met him once.

'Tell him who you are.' James gave a wicked grin. I smirked back, this should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Darcie POV

I woke up in Peter's bed but, there was no Peter. I stretched slightly and lay beneath the covers. I brushed my hair back out of my face. It was night time still, Peter's jacket was gone so I assumed he had gone out. I slowly drifted off back to sleep again. Someone gently shaking me woke me up.

'Hmm?' I groaned as my eyes opened, Peter was stood there smiling, the room was bright meaning morning had come. 'Good morning.' I smiled at him as I sat up. He placed a blue flower in my hair and I laughed. 'You seem brighter today.'

'I got that Will thing off my chest and told the team.' He said. I looked down, why did they have to get someone as sweet and innocent as Will?

'Were they upset?' I asked.

'Yes, obviously. But I need to forget some things for a while, maybe they want me to be scared? But I'm not gonna be.' He smiled. 'Get ready, we'll go for a walk.' I hopped out of his bed and walked into my room. I put a simple bottle green dress on and left my hair down, and kept the flower in. I met Peter by the front door and he took my arm in his and led me out. 'The woods?' He asked and I nodded. I looked up at him as we walked, just taking in his perfection. 'What are you staring at?' He smiled.

'You.' I shrugged. He laughed a bit, then I saw a familiar figure in front of us. 'Tucker!' I shouted and smiled. He glanced briefly but kept his head down. 'Let's go talk to him.' I tugged Peter's arm and Peter cocked an eyebrow.

'Really?' He hissed, I dropped my shoulders and sighed. 'Ugh, fine.' I walked over to Tucker with Peter.

'Hey Tucker, long time no see.' I smiled, he glanced at me and smiled a bit.

'Yeah, it has been a long time. How are you?' He mumbled slightly, normally he would be more than happy to see me, maybe he's keeping his distance because of Peter? Even though me and Tucker were just friends now and Peter knew that.

'Yeah I'm fine. Peter was wondering if you were settling into homelands ok?' Peter leaned down to my ear and I could feel him smirk.

'I was?' He whispered, I kicked his shin and he stood up straight. 'Yes, I was.'

'Yeah, yeah it's, um, fine. I gotta go now but I'll see you soon…' Tucker then scurried off somewhere.

'Everyone is acting strange recently…' I said to myself.

'Hmm,' Peter agreed. 'Something's going on. I also met a man last night…'

'A pirate man?' I gasped. But Peter shook his head.

'No, not a pirate, he was cleaner and had more class than a pirate. It was weird, he said I had something of his. He wouldn't tell me who he was, only that something was given to me that was his…' I frowned slightly. 'He was pretty calm…'

'You don't know who he was? You didn't recognise him?' I asked.

'No, it was dark, but he looked familiar… I couldn't place my finger on what it was about him.' Peter stood in thought, I had no idea either, maybe Veronica had given him something and he just couldn't remember. 'Sit with me.' He pulled me down onto the forest floor, his arm around me. We sat there for an hour or so, talking, Peter playing with my hair, me fiddling with his hands. I looked down at my watch and realised I promised to help Louis this afternoon.

'Peter I have to go! Louis needs me, we have a devising piece for the school we need to do.' I stood up and Peter still lay propped up by his elbows on the ground.

'You go, I'm gonna stay here, I'll meet you back home.' He said, closing his eyes.

'Ok, I'll see you later!' I called as I quickly walked home.

Peter POV

I inhaled the air, thinking about her still. I pretended she was still by my side, it was more comforting that way. I heard leaves crunching beneath someone's feet, I opened my eyes and saw the man from last night. Now in daylight he looked even more familiar, light brown hair, blue green eyes, he wasn't muscular at all.

'Hello again Peter.' He smiled. 'I saw your "_friend"_ just then.'

'Yes that was Darcie.' I mumbled, sitting up a bit more.

'I know who she is.' He said, I frowned, how did he know her?

'She's grown a lot since I last saw her…' He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, I stood up completely now.

'How do you know her?' I questioned.

'Peter you remember when I said you had taken something from me?' I nodded my head slowly. 'I am Carl Farren and Darcie's father.' My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. Then panic swept over me… was he going to take her back?

'But you left… you left Wendy… why?' I stuttered out.

'Wendy and I realised we had nothing in common, except the fact we had a daughter now.' He sighed. 'When I found out poor Wendy had tragically passed away, I went back for my daughter, only I was met by John. He told me Wendy had said to him Darcie had been given away, John offered to take her himself but a boy called Peter was given her instead.'

'Wendy gave her to me because she knew Darcie belonged in Neverland.' I scowled at him. 'You can't have her!' I blurted out.

'Peter, you're not making a very good impression for your girlfriend's father.' He tutted. 'I would like to meet my own daughter at least Peter.' I looked down. 'Am I allowed to meet her?' I wanted to say no and run, say that he'd never be allowed to meet her. But, if I did that there is a chance he'd go out of his way to find her, and possibly take her away from me.

'I'll… I-I'll bring her here tonight.' I said.

'Thank you.' He replied plainly.

'_But_ I'll be there too. I don't trust you.' He sighed and nodded.

'Fine, here at midnight.' I nodded and ran home, to break the news to Darcie. I burst through the front door and found Louis and Darcie working in the front room. Their attention turned to me.

'Are you ok Peter?' Darcie smiled, I just stared at her.

'I know who that man was. I just met him again.' I said, walking towards her.

'Oh who?' She chirped. I stood beside her and pulled her into an embrace. 'What's wrong?'

'He's your father.' I swayed her in my arms, not wanting to let go.

'What?' She whispered, pulling away slightly. 'My father?' I nodded. 'Was he nice? What did he say?'

'I'm taking you to meet him tonight.' I mumbled, she seemed a bit excited about this and that worried me. She was talking about him a lot after I told her, day dreaming about what he would be like. I couldn't tell her that I hated her father already, she'd have her own opinion on him. I knew he didn't like me, I had his daughter. I was worried she would slip through my fingers, be with her father and grow up. That would be my worst nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Peter POV

She kept her green dress on to see her father. She was pretty excited as we walked to the woods. I secretly hoped she would hate her father, she'd meet him once and that would be it. We'd never have to see him again and we could go on as usual. My arm was around her, I saw a figure in the dark, the moon was our only light. Darcie looked up at me.

'Yeah, that's him.' I said. We approached him and he stepped closer to us, his smile wide but his smile had something bad about it.

'Darcie, we meet at last.' He held his arms open for her, she left mine and went to his. They hugged, for quite a while it felt for me. 'You have grown so much, well, I did only see you when you were _just_ a small, small baby.' She giggled and it sickened me, they were getting along. They talked for ages, I was getting bored and a bit angry they were getting along so well.

'You left my mother, why?' She asked as politely as she could.

'A lot of relationships just don't work out, some people are just lucky.' He shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

'I'm lucky then.' She turned to me and smiled. I felt a feeling of triumph, she loved me, we'd never be apart.

'Hmm,' he looked down. 'Just be totally sure yeah?' I clenched my fists.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I snapped.

'I want what's best for my daughter.' His eyes burned into mine, giving me a look that said: _You're not good enough for her._

'I'm the best thing that has happened to her.' I spat. 'How could you possibly know what's best for her? This is the first time you met her since you abandoned her!' I walked closer to him, he was slightly taller than me so I couldn't have looked that intimidating, but he got the idea.

'_Peter!_' Darcie pulled at my arm, but I shook her off.

'Peter, don't be childish.' _Carl_ said, I was about to give him a lecture about how being childish was Peter Pan but he spoke again. 'I should probably leave now, I hope to see you soon Darcie.' He waved goodbye to Darcie and took one last glare at me.

'Good riddance.' I scoffed, gaining a glare from Darcie also.

'You didn't _have_ to be rude.' She folded her arms.

'He was being unreasonable!' I defended.

'No, he wasn't! You were so rude to him and there was no need! Why did you act that way?' What was I supposed to tell her?

'It angers me when people imply I'm not good enough for you. Then for your father to look down on me, after meeting both of us for like a day, he doesn't know us Darcie, he doesn't know how much I care for you.' She looked down; I took her hands in mine. 'I can tell what he's like, he is high class, and that's how he wants you to be. I know that he may want you to have a fancy life with a posh, snob boyfriend and go to dinner parties full of small talk but-' She cut me off with a kiss.

'But I don't want that. You are more than good enough, you're perfect to me. No one will ever care as much for me as you do. Neverland is my home and you're mine.' She smiled, I gave a relieved smile and hugged her. 'If I see my father again soon, just, be nice? Ok?' I exhaled and nodded. She kissed my cheek. 'Thank you.'

Vincent POV

'So…' I said wandering into Hook's cabin. 'That lady was Josiah's sister, who was the man?' Hook never told me who he was. Hook rolled his eyes at me.

'I'm not telling you.' He said bluntly. I frowned and stepped closer to him.

'Why? What are you hiding?' I queried, narrowing my eyes.

'I know if I tell you, you won't leave him alone.' Hook scowled at me.

'Ooh, he's that important?' I mocked, laughing. 'I'll keep asking if you don't tell me.'

'Your persistence is a gift and a curse.' Hook sighed, irritated. I took it as a compliment. 'He's not important that much to me but he might be to you,' Hook paused, 'Carl Farren is Darcie's father.' Her father, my mouth curved into a smile. 'See? I knew you would get ideas. He is solely here to help us against Peter, so leave it!'

'I won't damage the plans!' I defended. I'll just make sure he knows how perfect I'd be for Darcie. I looked in the mirror hanging in the cabin, I pushed my hair back in a respectable manner, and made sure my suit was neat. I dabbed a bit of Hook's cologne on my neck and straightened the cuffs on my shirt.

'Oh, please.' Hook scoffed at me. I frowned at him and made my way out of the cabin. It was mid-morning, he should be awake by now. I paced the hall where his cabin was until his door opened and he appeared. He was in an expensive suit, polished shoes and his cufflinks glistened. I confidently walked up to him, a slight smile on my face.

'I don't think we had a proper introduction, it was all rather rushed.' I chuckled slightly. 'Vincent Hook.' I shook his hand again.

'Carl Farren. You're Hook's nephew, yes?' I nodded. 'Ah, you don't look similar.'

'No, I'm more of a "taken in" nephew.' I explained, I walked with him up on deck as we talked.

'It's strange. Hook explained to me that the children, well teenagers, normally inhabit a place called homelands? Or some in the City. But I've seen a few here…' He waved his hand.

'Yes, well Peter angered a few people, so they joined us. I myself have always preferred to be around the mature community in Neverland, and I usually found that with pirates but I liked the higher class elders in the City more.' He listened intently, he liked my thinking. 'Being stuck young is a bit of a pain, you know, the lack of _care_ and _feelings_. So I prefer to higher myself in a mature way, educate myself.' I leaned in closer. 'If I'm being honest, the kids in homelands are savage.' I whispered and his eyes widened.

'I, um, have a daughter your age, she lives here.' He frowned. I put a fake surprise face on.

'Really?! She must be one of the high class citizens of the City to be your daughter.' I flattered him. 'What was her name?'

'Darcie.' He smiled.

'Oh! Her, yes I have heard of her! She's very pretty, I now know where she gets those good looks from.' He chuckled at my compliment. 'Such a shame she hangs around with that mutt Peter.'

'Yes it is, he's a jealous and possessive character. Not to mention no class, maturity or intellect.' He spat, his eyes narrowed at the thought of Peter.

'I completely agree, and his lack of maturity means he can't properly _care _or even _love_.' I sighed.

'I worry about Darcie. I want someone who would care properly for her, someone with maturity. Someone like you, maybe.' I smirked to myself, I think I'd grow to be his favourite on the ship. Then when we get rid of Peter, he'll want his precious daughter to be with the man he trusts most on the ship. Me.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Darcie POV

A ball was on tonight. Autumn was seen as a magical season in Neverland, the leaves changed to beautiful colours. But Neverland was never that cold, the only time Neverland would ever get winter was if it suspected something bad. Autumn in Neverland usually went straight to spring. But it was colour season, fairies celebrated, the natives did, even the mermaids. I think the only people who didn't were pirates, but then again, they're pirates. Everything was being prepared in the Homeland Ballroom all day. It had been a few days since I saw my father. I didn't know when I would see him again, I'd like to see him again soon. I'm sure my father didn't mean to make Peter feel inferior. I did feel bad Peter felt that way, but I'm sure it wasn't serious, Peter is just very protective. I walked into my room after a long soak in the bath. My soft dressing gown wrapped around me. A big white box with a golden bow was left on my bed. I frowned slightly and walked to the gift on my bed. A card was left on top of the box, I flipped the card over to reveal a small message.

**Darcie, **

**I had fairies prepare this for you, I hope you like it. **

**I'll meet you at the Ballroom tonight. **

**Love Peter. **

I pulled the golden bow so it unravelled and took the lid of the box off. I pulled out a dress, the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, and gasped. It was a pale lilac colour and flowed down to the floor, light, floaty sleeves draped just below the shoulders. I got changed and slipped the dress on, it fit perfectly and felt like silk. I left my hair in slight waves and put a small bit of mascara on my eyelashes. I slid my feet into some gold slippers, with no heel, my dress touched the floor. I walked downstairs and was met by Louis. He saw me and smiled.

'You look, amazing.' He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled and looked down.

'Um, thanks, it was a gift from Peter. You look handsome in your suit.' Louis looked down at his suit and shrugged. Nibs was there already with Peter, so Louis, Curly Tootles and I walked there together. We entered the hall, I was at the top of the stairs and I spotted Peter on the bottom step. He was wearing a dark green suit and his shirt was the same colour as my dress. He smiled up at me as I walked down the steps, he took me close and kissed my hand. 'You're so corny.' I laughed and he shrugged.

'I'm allowed to be, I have the most beautiful date to the ball.' I rolled my eyes and blushed. He cupped my face in his hands 'You are.' I put my arm under his and we walked to the middle of the room. He looked radiant, he walked confidently in his stride, every girl was looking at him. He had the Peter Pan essence of himself back, confident, proud and a cocky smile on his face. And even though every girl was staring at him, desperately wanting my place on his arm, he would only glance at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held my hand in his as we danced. In that moment, looking into his brown eyes, I knew how much I truly loved him; I loved him more than he would ever believe. Our moment was spoiled by a few little words. 'Why is Vincent here?' Peter growled. Peter was glaring over my shoulder, I looked behind me and sure enough Vincent was looking arrogant in a grey suit. I touched Peter's face and made him look at me.

'Ignore him.' I hushed. Peter smiled and rested his head on mine. We swayed to the slow, blissful music. I looked up at Peter. 'You look amazing tonight.' He smiled and was about to reply before the lights blacked out. Screams filled the room, I clung onto what I thought was Peter, I felt his arm go around me and I knew it was definitely him. A horrible smokey smell filled the room, I began spluttering as did most of the room. Peter began to drag me out of the ballroom as fast as he could, staying low was the best option, they'd probably expect him to fly. A voice suddenly took over the room Peter stopped for a moment to hear them.

'This is a little warning to Peter Pan. You can surrender now or face the consequences, which will be far worse than this.' Peter then continued dragging me outside with him. Finally we were out in the fresh air. I gasped for air and put my hand on my chest. Peter looked at me, concern in his eyes.

'Are you ok?' He asked, I nodded, catching my breath. People also began pouring out of the doors. Peter dragged me behind a tree with him.

'What are you do-' He slapped his hand on my mouth and put his finger to his lips. He released his hand from me and I kept quiet.

'Sh, they may be trying to find me.' He whispered. I nodded and looked down. I could hear everyone coming out of the ballroom talking.

_Peter should just surrender, save us the trouble! _

_He causes more trouble than he solves…_

_He's a coward!_

_The pirates are after Peter, once he's gone they'll just leave everyone alone._

_If Peter doesn't hand himself in, I will. _

I pulled Peter closer to me after listening to what they were all saying. He put a protective hand on my back. Where are you guys? I thought about the team. Did they get out? Or did the pirates take them in? The crowds dispersed and we could hear faint voices calling for Peter, thankfully it was the guys. We came out from behind the tree and Nibs gave a sigh of relief. Tootles had a cut on his arm that he was dabbing with his blazer.

'What happened?' Peter asked rushing to Tootles.

'They tried to take him, we stopped them but they still managed to slash him with their sword.' Curly explained.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there Tootles.' He sighed, Tootles waved it off.

'No Peter, you needed to get out.' Tootles smiled slightly.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Well, they set off a smoke bomb at first, then the message to Peter, the only thing they did after that was try to get Tootles but then they left.' Louis frowned.

'And all those idiots outside saying to give Peter up to the pirates. Little backstabbing hypocrites.' Nibs spat. 'I bet you if one of them had pirate trouble they'd beg Peter and us to help them.' Peter walked away on the grass and looked up at the moon. I went and stood beside him, he just gazed at the moon.

'What are you thinking?' I whispered.

'I need to go away…' He breathed. 'Just for a short while, they'll think I'm gone and then I'll take them by surprise or something.' I shook my head no, but he looked away. 'It's the safest thing to do.'

'But what do we do? When you're gone? They'll come after us, or hurt more people.' My voice shook slightly.

'Not if I fake my own death.' He looked at me, my mouth hung open slightly. 'It'll be easy, and all you have to do is act. Act as if you'll never see me again.' I thought back to the time Peter died before… how he was healed.

'No, no your plan is flawed.' I smirked slightly, he frowned a bit curiously. 'Remember last time? They thought they "killed" you but you were healed? They will make sure you are dead this time, even if you look dead they'll do something like take your heart out…' He realised his plan wouldn't work and ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes in thought.

'Then I'll commit the biggest crime Peter Pan could…' He opened his eyes and smiled. 'I'll pretend to grow up.'


	7. Chapter 7

7

Peter POV

'Grow up?' She furrowed her eyebrows, slightly tilting her head.

'Yeah, I go away and pretend I want to grow up. They think I've left Neverland for good, but then come back when their guard is down.' I smiled.

'Where would you stay?' Darcie asked.

'I'd have a little holiday, find adventure in a place I've never been.' Her eyes cast downwards. The others approached me.

'What are you thinking?' Curly asked.

'I'll tell you back at the house, there may be people watching.' Me and Darcie had been talking quietly but I was still nervous they could be watching me. We walked home, I was on the lookout for any of Hook's little minions. We got back in the house and I shut the door and locked it.

'I'm gonna go to bed, I know what Peter is planning.' Darcie sighed and quietly departed up to her room. I gathered the guys in the living room, and told them about how I was going to fake wanting to grow up.

'You guys will stay here, if we all leave they'll think we are planning something and go looking for us. I'll take a short holiday somewhere and then I'll come back when they have their guard down.' They all nodded except Nibs.

'They'll find it suspicious…' I tilted my head slightly. 'Think about it, why would Peter Pan want to grow up out of the blue?' I needed a reason to "grow up". I had to think… It suddenly struck me like lightning….

…

I pushed Darcie's door open slightly, she was sat on her bed, her dress flowing around her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. 'Hello Peter.' I sat behind her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her backwards onto my lap.

'How does Paris sound?' I asked her, leaning close to her ear, she sighed and shrugged.

'Paris would have lots of wonderful adventures for you…' She said softly.

'For us.' I corrected. She turned to face me and smiled brightly. 'You're coming to Paris with me.'

'But, why?' She beamed. I shrugged.

'Because I want you to, just us in Paris, and the Eiffel Tower.' I smiled. 'If I am going to pretend to "grow up" I want it to be with you.' She put her hands on the back of my neck and kissed me. I wasn't going to tell her she was playing a part in the plan. 'Pack a bag we're leaving soon.' I smiled, she hopped off her bed and began putting outfits in a bag. 'We'll have to tell John to go away for a while too.'

'Why?' She turned around to me and frowned.

'It's just precautionary. In case they think we are staying with John like last time.' I explained, she nodded, understanding. She finished packing her small bag and I got my stuff. She changed out of her dress and hung it up, admiring it still. She slipped into a jumper and jeans and turned to me. 'Let's go.' We walked down the stairs, I caught Louis' arm on the way to the door. 'Remember the plan, and what I told you to say?' He nodded and patted my back. 'London then Paris.' I said to Darcie once we were outside.

Darcie POV

Peter knocked on John's door and we waited on the door step. The door opened and John smiled. 'I haven't seen you two in so long! You only saw me a while ago for a short time then went back to Neverland!' He ushered us in and closed the door.

'John how fast can you get out of the country?' Peter asked, John frowned.

'What's happened in Neverland?' John panicked slightly.

'A lot, since we last saw you was when Hook "died" and we told you after the celebrations, so much happened and now Hook is alive.' Peter explained. 'They planned to gather people against me, so I'm faking "growing up".'

'Why's Darcie here then?' John asked. 'Not that I'm not glad to see you, just, how is Darcie fitting in with the plan?' I could tell he was concerned, I smiled slightly.

'Oh, Darcie is coming with me just as a romantic gesture, we're going to Paris.' Peter flashed me a smile and I chuckled.

'Paris? Wow, have you got money?' We may have left that detail out. Peter shook his head and John took a card out of his pocket. 'For food and shelter _only_.' He passed it to me.

'Thank you so much!' I smiled. 'John, I also met my father recently!' His smile dropped slightly and then he put a fake smile on.

'Oh… how lovely.' He looked at Peter and Peter shook his head. 'Darcie could you make me a cup of tea and get us some snacks?' I shrugged and nodded, what were they going to discuss about my father? I thought on my way to the kitchen.

John POV

I waited until Darcie was out of sight and took Peter to the living room. 'What happened with her father?'

'Nothing much, he doesn't like me…' Peter shrugged. 'I don't like him.'

'You're not the only one.' I sighed. 'He's not a nice man.'

_I paced the nursery, empty bed and an empty cot. The baby is with Peter Pan, in Neverland, she will be fine. Peter will keep her safe. I let tears roll down my cheeks, my beloved sister had gone. A few days had passed, everything was left in my hands to deal with. I heard a knock at the door. I wiped the remaining tears away and walked down the stairs towards the door. I opened it to reveal Carl Farren, Wendy's ex fiancé. He left Wendy as soon as he found out we weren't as rich as he thought. We used that money in useful ways, such as sending Michael to good education and helping my mother and father. He had heard Wendy was wealthy, and beautiful so he thought she was perfect to marry. He soon found out our funds were running low, and left, he left his pregnant fiancé. The only time he saw her again was when she was at the hospital, just after Darcie had been born. I scowled as I saw him at the door. He cleared his throat. _

_'I'm sorry for your loss.' He said. 'I've come to collect my daughter.' _

_'She's been collected.' I spat. _

_'How?! By who? She's mine, she's my daughter, I have the right to her!' He demanded. _

_'You don't care about her, you left her and her mother. She's gone with someone who will care for her and look after her.' I explained._

_'If you don't tell me, precisely, where my daughter is; I have the right to turn you into the police!' He glared. _

_'She's with Peter Pan.' I sighed and he rolled his eyes. _

_'That stupid boy Wendy always went on about? Where has he taken her? Neverland?' He sneered. _

_'Peter is far from stupid. And you have to be quiet about Neverland, you're one of the few adults who knows about it.' I hissed, he rolled his eyes. _

_'I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen that boy flying from the window.' He muttered. _

_'Yes, well we had to tell you after you saw a glimpse of him.' Our childhood secret told and spoiled by him. _

_'I will find her one day, take her away from that stupid little brat. She needs a life of luxury with me, not in some fantasy world.' He glared. 'I'll find where Neverland is one day.' He slammed the door as he left. _

'Peter, don't let him near her again. Promise me?' I put my hands on his shoulders and he nodded.

'Yes… I promise, John.' Peter smiled. I'd be forever grateful Darcie was with someone like Peter. Darcie walked in with a cup of tea and some biscuits, I smiled and thanked her. I looked at Peter once again, giving him a look as if to say _do not tell her, _he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Darcie POV

John decided not to leave the country. He said it would look suspicious if he was away as well as Peter and I. John said Peter told him the plan of what to say if anyone did come to the house asking for us. Peter and John did a lot of talking and exchanging looks without me. Peter and I went up to the nursery, we weren't catching a ferry or plane. No, Peter said he would fly us to France. I watched Peter open the window, John was downstairs still. 'So, what were you and John talking about?' Peter shrugged.

'Nothing really.' He lied. I knew they were talking about my father. I rolled my eyes and huffed, Peter looked at me and I raised my eyebrows. 'We just talked.' He said casting his glance down.

'About my father…' I added, Peter looked at me again and sighed.

'Yes we did, but briefly…' I gestured him to go on. 'John just was worried that you may have been upset meeting him… You know you didn't know your father, he came out of the blue, John just wanted to make sure you weren't in shock, he told me to look after you just in case. You know he's a worrier.' I nodded, I felt silly for thinking anything other. I knew John must have been worried, he worried quite a lot. I smiled in an understanding way at Peter and he put his bag on his back and I held mine. 'Ready?' He smirked and I nodded. He swept me up in his arms and stepped off the ledge of the window. I closed my eyes and curled myself up closer to Peter, it was pretty cold so I was glad his warm arms gave me some comfort. Having my eyes closed I drifted off into a sleep, a dreamless sleep, I was exhausted.

I was woken by someone shaking me gently, I let out a groan and fluttered my eyes open. I was lying on Peter's jacket on a patch of grass, I propped myself up on my elbows. Paris was ablaze with lights, I could see the Eiffel Tower glowing. Paris reminded me so much of the fairy realm, completely golden it seemed. 'Wow.' I breathed, Peter was standing by me, and then he crouched down beside me.

'Beautiful isn't it?' He smiled. 'Let's go, I know a hotel here.' He pulled me up and I picked up my bag and he put his jacket on. We walked down the streets of Paris, Peter keeping me close. We got to a fancy looking hotel that looked quite small, but cosy, we walked into the lobby, our shoes echoing on the marble floor. A tall woman took a double take and smiled excellently. Her hair was long and looked so silky, it was a deep caramel colour almost a reddish brown, she wore a light blue dress that hugged her curves. She glided from behind the desk and her heels tapped the floor as she smiled at Peter.

'Monsieur Pan!' She giggled and he hugged her as she kissed his cheek. It only occurred to me that she wasn't French when she began talking. 'What are you doing here? Oh you still look so handsome!' Her voice was like a melody. She reminded me so much of something back in Neverland. The way she was looking at Peter in admiration. Peter turned to me and smiled.

'Um Darcie this is Demetria, Demetria, this is Darcie.' She seemed slightly cold with me, almost jealous. I smiled and shook her hand, she smiled slightly but then turned her attention back to Peter. She continued to giggle and flirt with him, fixing his hair, saying he was the "handsomest boy in the world". Her green eyes sparkling under her fluttering eyelashes, she was beautiful and she knew it. I was desperate to find out how Peter knew her. 'Anyway, do you think you have a room open to us?' He smiled at her and she nodded.

'For you Peter, anything.' She laughed. 'You don't have to pay, treasure. You've done a lot for me.' She giggled. I was getting tired of her flirting, she was a woman, he was still a boy. But I wasn't complaining too much, free hotel room in Paris. 'How long will you be here Peter?'

'A while.' He stated plainly, slipping his arm around my waist.

'Why are you here?' Demetria asked, whilst finding the room key.

'Well, I'm laying low from pirates for a while and I brought Darcie along because I couldn't bear to leave her.' He smiled down at me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'How sweet.' She muttered. She found the room key and smiled, popping it into Peter's hand. 'There you are, and if you need anything just call.' Peter raised an eyebrow at her flirtatiously and she giggled, heading back to the desk. We took the lift to our room, she had given us the top floor! I broke the silence.

'Who was that?' I asked, looking at him.

'An old friend…' He smiled to himself. I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled.

'Believe it or not she used to be a mermaid.' He said. That's what was familiar about her! The jealousy, flirting with Peter and her beautiful charm. Peter saw my shocked expression. 'Yeah, I helped her get rid of her fins. Not an easy method I had to convince a powerful fairy we were head over heels in love.' He smiled.

'Oh… did you love her?' I softly asked as we stepped out of the lift.

'I liked her a lot, or else I wouldn't have helped her, this was before Wendy and of course way before you. Demetria was my age at the time but mermaids stay an older age than people like you or me... even without fins but she won't age here either, which is strange. I used to visit her every day in the waters and she enjoyed my company, she was the envy of all the other mermaids though. We had fun while it lasted and when she got older, in her twenties, she moved to Paris, to dance and run a hotel. It's every mermaids dream to dance on feet and fall in love, so Paris was perfect for her.' He explained.

'Oh, so had you had many lovers before me?' I smiled as we approached the door to our room. He leaned against the wall and shrugged.

'Not many that counted but if I told you how many girls you'd hit me.' He laughed.

'Bit of a Casanova then Peter?' I giggled.

'Those days are over, no more playing around with girls, because I have you now.' He kissed me softly, he pulled away and unlocked the door. The room was beautiful, white and pale blue furnishings, a big king size bed and a huge window looking over Paris. It reminded me of the City back in Neverland how luxurious this room was. I took in the beauty of the room and Peter came from behind me, hugging me and placing his head in my neck. 'Paradise…' he breathed.

We were hiding from evil in a paradise, a sanctuary, no one would find us here. Paris kept us safe, Paris was supposedly the "City of Love" I had heard. If it really was the "City of love" then it would do everything in its power to keep Peter with me. To keep us together in Paris, in our paradise.

Tucker POV

'I-I-I haven't seen Peter at all. He's gone…' I stuttered out as Vincent got closer, examining his sword.

'Tucker, Tucker, Tucker…' He sighed. 'If I find out you're lying to me to protect him I won't be happy.' I backed up a bit more, not many people scared me, Vincent and Hook did though just a bit…

'Vincent, I promise I don't know!' Vincent was close to my face now, his sword pointed under my chin as he glared. 'I-I can…t-the team trust me I'll go find out.' Vincent lowered his sword and smiled.

'Good idea…' Vincent praised, I let a sigh of relief. 'Go now.'

I knocked on their door, fiddling with my hands. Louis answered the door and smiled. 'Tucker, I haven't seen you in a while, come in.' I smiled back and stepped inside, I saw Nibs, Curly and Tootles so I smiled at them also. 'What brings you here?'

'Um, well, I heard about the incident at the Ball. It sounded pretty scary, I wanted to check if you guys are ok, especially Peter… Is he here?' Louis hesitated and shook his head. 'Did he run away?'

'Not exactly.' Curly mumbled.

'He's gone to grow up with Darcie.' Nibs stated. Grow up? Vincent won't believe this, I don't think I do. 'It's true, you see Darcie met her father somehow and she wanted to go with him. Peter and her father didn't get along so Peter, wanting to impress her father and stay with Darcie, has gone with them to mature.' I nodded.

'Oh, I would have said good bye if I'd known… So her father lives where?' I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Paris!' Tootles smiled, Curly elbowed him slightly.

'Don't worry Tucker won't tell anyone, and what does it matter? Peter has gone for good anyway pirates can't get him.' Louis shrugged. A pang of guilt hit me, I had to tell Vincent.

'Well, I'll go now I know you're all ok. Sorry that Peter has gone now…' I said, they all nodded solemnly and I departed out of the door and into the woods, I was pulled back by someone and thrown against a tree. I was met by Vincent's light eyes.

'What happened? Where is Peter?' Vincent spat.

'H-he isn't he only one gone…' I cowered away slightly, cringing at the thought of telling him where they were.

'Let me guess, he's taken Darcie away with him?' Vincent bitterly said, I nodded slowly. 'Where have they gone?' He growled.

'Peter and Darcie have gone to grow up.' I muttered, Vincent's bright eyes widened.

'What?! Why?' He said, mouth open in shock.

'They said Darcie wanted to grow up with her father and Peter went with them to mature and grow up with Darcie, to impress her father, I think they're in Paris staying with her father…' Vincent narrowed his eyes. 'Don't shoot the messenger! This was what I was told!' I panicked.

'Tucker, I haven't really told you who's on our side in this team against Peter… have I?' I shrugged and shook my head. 'Darcie's father is on our side.' So he will get rid of Peter when they get to Paris?

'So, he's going to deal with Peter in Paris?' I questioned. Vincent rolled his eyes, then started to laugh evilly.

'You moron, he's on our side in _Neverland_. He doesn't live in Paris. That story they told you is utter lies. They're plotting something…' He smirked. 'This will be quite interesting for Hook to hear, and her father.' I wish I never agreed to taking Vincent's side now.


	9. Chapter 9

9

**(Hello dear readers! I have gotten reviews which is brilliant! I'd like to ask a favour for people to leave a few more reviews about their thoughts on the story? And out of curiosity I'd like to see what characters you like, dislike, find annoying etc. Yay so these reviews can get even more fun, I like seeing what people's opinions are on different characters, I find it fascinating how some people loathe a certain character, yet some seem to love them! Yes, I'm a bit weird with this haha, quite weird but magical… Thank you for taking your time to read the annoying ramble of my wishes haha! I shall let you continue to read and hopefully some more spectacular reviews because they do help yay! Thanks little peaches! xoxox)**

Louis POV

I couldn't breathe at all. I could feel my face turning blue, I was writhing around for air but I was stuck in a vice grip. 'Let him go!' Nibs shouted. Hook's hand finally loosened from my throat and I gasped for air. Tucker had spilled to the pirates about Peter and we had been attacked in our home. Pirates guarded the perimeter of our home, and Hook, Vincent, Lance and co, and more close pirates to Hook were inside. They hadn't said anything about what they'd heard, they had just come in and held us back, I had been throttled as a bit of torture.

'So Louis, a little bird told us that _you_ gave them information to Pan's whereabouts.' Hook smirked, I was still being held back, as were the rest of the guys.

'I assume you have heard the story and I am sticking to it. Peter is growing up with Darcie to stay with her and her father.' I held my head high. Hook laughed and shook his head.

'Stupid boy, this little story of yours makes no sense, do you know why?' Hook smirked evilly at me, close to my face, I shook my head no. Hook gestured for a man to stand forward, he looked quite familiar and then horror tore through me. 'Carl Farren, is Darcie's father, and he's in Neverland to help us against Peter, and to reclaim his daughter.' I swallowed hard. I looked over at the others and they were all shocked. 'So you see, your story doesn't seem legitimate…'

'H-he's still gone to grow up. Y-you can't stop him!' I defended, I was just digging myself a hole. Peter didn't tell us that Darcie's father was in Neverland, let alone on the pirate's side.

'I know Pan's repetitive schemes, he's waiting isn't he? Trying to catch me off guard.' Hook chuckled darkly. Sweat was forming on my brow, he'd figured it out and I was scared. 'I know where he is…' Hook menacingly whispered. I cursed under my breath. 'I won't interrupt his little holiday just yet… We'll let him have his Paris adventure for a short while.' I wanted to break away and run or swim or get to Paris anyway I could to warn Peter. To tell Darcie her father is a vile man and to get them safe somehow. But that was impossible. I didn't exactly know our fate currently, pirates had got their information so what would they do now? I had images of Will flash through my mind… Would we have the same happen to us? Be another warning to Peter? Hook paced the floor, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. 'What to do with you now?'

'Don't kill us…' Tootles mumbled a bit and Hook laughed. He paced a bit more, his steps making the floors creak. Hook's gaze fell on Nibs and he walked towards him.

'Nibs, is it?' Nibs just glared back. 'I thought so, Peter hasn't been at all kind to you has he? Banishing you, abandoning you to tend to the City's needs, not to mention accusing you of courting with his girl.' Hook smirked. 'Why don't you join our side? Take revenge on him, yes?' Nibs glowered but then lifted his head slightly, frown disappearing.

'Sure, I'll help you against Peter.' Nibs grinned. Hook ordered Nibs to be released, when Hook wasn't looking Nibs mouthed _go along with it._ I nodded in return and chirped up.

'So, we help you with Peter and our lives are spared?' I questioned, Hook turned his head to me and nodded. 'I'm in then.' Hook faced Curly and Tootles.

'And you two?' They nodded, a bit confused but they knew Nibs had a plan. 'Excellent, his own team on our side. I'm warning you now, any plans or plots it's certain death for you, and I _will_ find out.' He growled.

'None at all. We'll even stay on the ship, work there, to prove it to you.' Nibs smirked. Hook narrowed his eyes, he wasn't entirely convinced but having a half trust in us was better than nothing at all against Peter. Hook ordered that we immediately go to his ship so we don't plan anything or warn Peter. On the way there no one was around to hear Nibs he whispered to me. 'If they capture Peter then we'll be here to help him on the ship.' I nodded and smirked.

Peter POV

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up, groaning lightly. Darcie was asleep, still hugging close to my chest. The bright sun rising over Paris shone brightly through the white curtains. I looked down at her asleep, her eyebrows furrowed, deep in a dream. I wondered what she dreamed about, if it was about me or Neverland, maybe Paris? I liked seeing her this way, asleep with me at her side, safe. I brushed her hair out of her face and smiled, her eyes fluttered open and pulled back the white duvet slightly. She smiled up at me and laughed. 'Good morning.' I smirked.

'Watching me sleep?' She chuckled, I shrugged and she scoffed. 'Creep.' She laughed again.

'Are we seeing Paris today?' I said, climbing out of bed, my shirt and shorts crumpled. She nodded and smiled, sitting up in the bed. I looked in the mirror and fixed my scruffy hair, brushing it up to the side with my fingers.

'Peter?' She asked.

'Hmm?'

'Do you know where my father lives?' I froze and shook my head. I remembered what John said about him.

'No, I don't.' I wasn't lying I didn't know where he lived, or how he got to Neverland.

'Oh.' She sighed. 'We could find him at some point, not today but soon… yes?' She said. _No_ I wanted to say, her father would take her away from me, away from Neverland, heck, even away from John. He'd keep her all to himself, his prized possession daughter, who he would set up with one of his rich friend's sons, persuade her that the rich life, with a wealthy boyfriend and in the near future a husband, was the life for her. A life of riches and luxuries, away from us underdogs of Neverland. I wanted to make her happy though, keep her as close as I could…

'Yes…' I mumbled. She'd be mad at me for saying no, but I don't have to fulfil my promises. She crept up behind me, sliding her arms around my torso from behind, kissing my shoulder.

'I know you don't like him that much, I know you're doing it for me so thank you.' She whispered.

'Anything for you…' I muttered back. I hadn't told her that I was pretending to the whole of Neverland her father lived in Paris and that is why we had gone to grow up. She just thought she was brought here out of my affections for her, little did she know the role she was playing. She knew we were hiding from Hook but not that her 'family' were involved in the plan to make a legitimate reason to grow up. Would she be mad? I shook the thoughts from my head, I wouldn't tell her. 'Well, first day in Paris, how about the Eiffel Tower?' She nodded and quickly got dressed into some jeans and an emerald jumper. I put a basic white t shirt and chinos on as well as my jacket.

Our day was almost perfect. We sat on the grass, we went up the Eiffel Tower and just relaxed really, but… I kept thinking about Carl Farren. The worst thing was he seemed to taunt me through Darcie. Occasionally at an angle when she looked down, you could tell she was his daughter, the shape of his face in hers. The way she smirked when she had teased me or made a joke, I could see his sneering look in hers. I knew Darcie was nothing bad like her father, it was as if he was there, as if her traits that made her look like him were his way of saying _she's my daughter, she's mine. _He'd left his mark on her, it haunted me slightly, a reminder that she could be taken from me by him. She was, in some weird way, his. Darcie was his child, although he never bothered with her. Darcie was not mine officially, I had no certificate to her or anything stupid like that, he had just the same right to her as I did.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Vincent POV

I had no idea why Hook had put his trust in Peter's team. They'd been on the ship for a day or so now and no plans had been made against u which could be seen as a good sign, but I was keeping on guard. Anything slightly off would be reported to Hook immediately. Carl was thinking a lot about where Peter had taken Darcie, he was even angrier that Peter had used himself as a lie, saying he lived in Paris. Carl would pace the deck, he wanted his daughter back and we were going to get them. Hook had sent a pirate, Starkey, to look for them in Paris and find out what they were doing. I walked up to the deck and saw Carl resting his elbows on the side of the ship. I walked up to him and leant against the ship beside him. 'So, what are you going to do when Darcie is back? Are you going to stay here or-'

'My first thoughts were to take her back home with me. But now? Why go back to reality when this dreamland is so much better? Think of the potential this island has. The treasures on this island could be traded, money being brought in, this place is a goldmine.' He smirked to himself.

'Yes, it is. Especially in the City where I got most of my money and-' Carl turned to look at me.

'How much money do you have Vincent?' He mumbled and I chuckled.

'A lot.' I grinned and he smiled back.

'You know, Vincent…' He paced down the ship and I followed at his side. 'When I get Darcie back I don't want her hanging around pirates boys like Lance and those silly children. I especially don't want her near that team, I need her to have someone mature, handsome, who will take care of her and most importantly, provide.' I nodded, I knew precisely where this was going. 'I think you would fulfil that role nicely.'

'She'll be reluctant at first but I'm sure she'll come round to it. I'd be delighted to take care of her, keep her away from Peter as well, if he's still around.' Finally my plan had come together.

'We have a deal then I suppose.' Carl smiled and shook my hand. Hook then marched up on deck, smiling as well. He looked at Carl and I.

'What are you agreeing on?' Hook narrowed his eyes.

'Nothing you need to trouble yourself with James, just plans for my daughter.' Carl shrugged slightly.

'Well Starkey has just given us their location, they are in a hotel in Paris, he thinks he may have been spotted by them. Alma, you remember Josiah's sister, will stay at the hotel to watch them now.' He explained. 'And then we shall go and get them.' Hook smirked.

'I think you should stay here.' Carl said to Hook. Hook tilted his head slightly, confused. 'I'll go collect Darcie, Peter will follow and I'll lead him to you. Of course Darcie will come on her own accord as when Alma is there tell her to stir up some trouble between Peter and Darcie.' Hook laughed deviously.

'I admire your idea Carl. We shall follow through with it.' Hook nodded and walked away to tell Alma her role. Carl followed Hook to suggest more ideas and discuss plans. I stayed on deck, taking in the fresh air. This was all too good to be true.

Darcie POV

Peter had taken me out around Paris again. We walked along the river seine hand in hand. He had been acting slightly odd recently; he was being jumpy and scared. However he looked brighter today, he was a bit happier just walking with me and talking. This day he seemed to just want to hug and kiss me, tell me how much I meant to him and telling me to never leave him. I looked into his eyes, his eyes were that of a needy child, as if their mother was about to go away forever. Finally after walking for a while we found a patch of grass to lie on. Peter placed his hands behind his head and sighed.

'Are you enjoying Paris?' He asked.

'Yes I am.' I smiled.

'It's pretty great for hiding from pirates, it's not scary.' He shrugged. I nodded and looked over the view of Paris.

'Peter when will we go back to Neverland?' I asked quietly and he leaned on his side, elbow propping his head up.

'A few weeks, a month…' He mumbled. I did miss Neverland a bit, and the team. Everyone there except the pirates. I wondered where my father was, how did he get to Neverland? I led on the grass next to Peter and closed my eyes. What would I do if my father wanted me to go back with him? I couldn't ever leave Peter but, he was my father. I thought about what happened when I was small, did my father even know I was in Neverland all along? He must have missed me, what if he had been searching ever since I had gone? Guilt suddenly piled on me.

'Peter, why didn't you just keep me when I was little?' I asked. 'Why did you give me to an elder?'

'Because you were vulnerable. Pirates knew I had brought something, well someone, here and they were out to find out what. I had to give you away for your own safety.' He sighed.

'Oh.' I bit my lip. 'Peter did-' He then slapped his hand over my mouth, I struggled beneath him.

'Shh! We're being watched.' Peter sat up, taking his hand from my mouth, I sat up with him. He scanned the landscape around us. His gaze halted in one spot. 'Pirates.' He growled. He pulled me up and held me against his side protectively. He began walking away quite quickly, dragging me along with him.

'How long have they been watching us?' I asked.

'I don't know, I had a weird feeling this morning but I ignored it, oh how could I be so stupid?!' He grumbled to himself. 'They probably know where we are staying!'

'Well, don't go back to the hotel just yet…' I suggested.

'Too late, we'll be safer in there rather than out here.' He sighed. 'We just need somewhere to think.' He rushed me into the hotel. Demetria smiled at him as he entered and he smiled back, acting like everything was ok. We ran up to the room and he marched in closing the curtains and locking the door. He collapsed on the bed, his head in his hands.

'Peter, it's ok…' I whispered.

'No, it's not. How did they know we were in Paris? They must have got the team! What about if they end up like Will?' He raised his voice, he was scaring me slightly. I was now worried for the team.

'Peter, we still need to stay low, they wouldn't want to kill the team, that wouldn't bring you to them.' I reassured, he kept his head in his hands, hiding his face. 'We should leave Paris, we could go somewhere else, find my father-' Peter jumped to his feet.

'WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT YOUR _DAMN _FATHER?!' He roared. I cowered away from him, his eyes had gone from a warm brown to a dangerous black. He faced away from me and crossed his arms.

'I can't stay here.' I whispered, tears in my eyes.

'Good.' He spat. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks and looked in the hotel room for somewhere else to sleep, I opened another door next to the bathroom and found a single bed. I collected my things from the side of the big bed, Peter faced away from me still. I quickly walked into the other room, breaking down onto the bed in tears. I slowly fell asleep, crying, Peter didn't even come in to check I was ok. I would get a different room tomorrow, I was _not_ staying with him.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Darcie POV

I woke up, my eyes sore from crying. It felt strange waking up alone, I got changed into a simple blue dress and slowly opened the door. Peter was sat on the bed; he didn't even look up at me. I went towards the door to leave.

'Where are you going?' His voice called out, still angry.

'To reception.' I mumbled, he scoffed, I had had enough of him. 'What the hell is your problem?' I turned around to him, he still looked away.

'Right now? You.' He grumbled.

'You're pathetic.' I scowled.

'If I'm so "pathetic" go find daddy dearest, I'm sure he'd agree with you.' He looked at me, hate in his eyes. 'I wouldn't care if you went to live with him and never came back.'

'I hate you.' I slammed the door behind me, all this over my father? He was being so stupid, and this time he couldn't blame it on any potion. I headed down to the lobby and saw Demetria scribbling away in the hotel's book. Her dress was white today, still hugging her curves and she smiled to herself singing slightly. I walked to the desk and cleared my throat. 'Um, hey Demetria.'

'Donna.' She nodded.

'Darcie.' I corrected. 'Could I have another room maybe?' She looked up at me, her eyes glowing.

'Something wrong with sharing with Peter?' She smiled, I nodded.

'Yeah there is.' I sighed.

'Do tell!' She giggled, just as the mermaids did in Neverland, and leaned closer. In some way I found this almost comforting, like having a piece of Neverland here still. Yes she was happy something had gone wrong with me and Peter but she was a mermaid, all the mermaids are helplessly in love with Peter.

'He just got very angry.' I shrugged and she smiled.

'Well, Peter does have a bit of a childish temper. Usually fired by jealousy. I've known him for a long, long time and he does get ever so jealous, he wouldn't admit it to anyone though.' She smiled at me, handing me another key. I went to get John's credit card out but she stopped me. 'No, no, it's fine.' I knew she was just happy to have me and Peter apart, it made me laugh slightly. The hotel door swung open suddenly, a tall woman with black hair glided in, sunglasses covering her eyes and a long black dress. I was mesmerised by her, I stood at the desk still watching her.

'A single room, please, best you have.' She ordered Demetria. The lady then looked me up and down. 'You remind me of someone.'

'I do?' I looked at her face, her red lipstick curving up into a smile.

'Yes you do.' She grinned at me, showing her perfect teeth. She wrote down her details and paid for her room and then snapped her fingers. 'Aha! Yes, Carl Farren, a man I know, you look like him.'

'Carl Farren?! That's my father!' I smiled and she took her sunglasses off revealing her grey eyes.

'Is he here?' She smiled.

'No, he's not. If I may ask, how do you know him?' I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was beautiful.

'Oh, we are business partners, back in London. And if _I_ may ask, what are you doing alone in Paris?' She put her hand on her chest.

'Oh, I'm not alone, I'm here with my… friend.' I mumbled, if I could even count Peter as a friend right now.

'Oh, well I'd love to talk more. Carl and I are rather good friends and I'd love to meet his daughter properly. I'm Alma.' She gave her hand for me to shake, I shook it.

'Darcie.' I smiled.

'Lovely name! I know the most beautiful café here, we'll have tea and cream cakes yes?' I hesitated but nodded. I turned to Demetria.

'If Peter asks for me, tell him I'm out with a friend of my father's.' Demetria nodded and Alma threw her designer bag upon the desk.

'Take this to my room, I'll be back later.' Alma took my arm in hers and led us out, chattering to me about all of her favourite places to visit in Paris. I thought about her and my father's friendship, was she more than a friend? It would be lovely if my father could find someone after my mother. She seemed really nice and she was offering to buy me tea and cakes even though she had just met me. We sat down in a very fancy café, the chairs were a cream colour and the table cloth had not a single crease. The flowers in the middle of the table were a light pink colour; she ordered our tea and a cream cake each. I took a sneaky look at the price and refrained myself from gasping. 'So, I presume you don't live with your father, where do you live?' I couldn't tell her about Neverland.

'Um no, I live with my uncle.' I let an internal sigh of relief. She nodded and our tea came in a fancy cup and saucer with a delicate flower design on. Our cakes were set next to the cups of tea, the plates also have the flower design.

'So, you're here with you friend Peter… Romantic trip?' She giggled. Alma used a fork to eat her cream cake, I decided to do the same instead of my hands. I imagined Peter being here, eating the cake with his hands, getting cream on his nose, I smiled slightly.

'Yes… well, he got angry last night.' I sighed, she put her fork down and dabbed her mouth with the silk napkin.

'Oh dear. Why was that?' She leaned in closer, concern on her face.

'Well… Peter and my father don't exactly get along. Peter just snapped when I mentioned him…' I shrugged.

'Darcie, my dear, he can't stop you from seeing your father.' She said and I nodded. 'Peter doesn't own you.'

'Yes, I know.' I gave a weak smile. She talked more about herself and her life in London, she seemed pretty vague on London even though it was her home. I had to make up where I went to school and how I met Peter. She didn't know about Neverland and I wanted to keep it that way. 'I should probably head back soon. Peter might be wondering where I've gone.' She rolled her eyes slightly but nodded.

'We shall have to do this again soon, tomorrow maybe?' She smiled, I returned her the smiled and nodded. 'Excellent, same time?'

'Yes, see you tomorrow.' She kissed each of my cheeks, a very high class persons greeting or farewell. I walked back to the hotel, I walked on the marble floor of the lobby. I still needed to get my things from Peter's room, I was staying in a different room. I took the lift up to the top floor and knocked on the room's door. The door swung open, revealing a much stressed looking Peter.

'Where were you?' He whispered. I fiddled with my hands, looking at my feet.

'Out. With a friend of my father's…' I shrugged.

'I know, Demetria told me you were out with a friend of your father's. You had me worried _sick_.' I refused to apologise to him. 'You were out alone in Paris! Reality isn't safer than Neverland Darcie. And with pirates around here now?'

'What would you care? I thought you wouldn't mind if I never came back?' I scowled at him.

'I would care…' He said in barely a whisper, almost inaudible. I walked into the room and picked up my things. 'No, you stay in the king size bed. I'll sleep on the single…' He walked into the next room. I smiled slightly, he had cooled off since this morning. Later that evening I climbed into the big bed on my side; my back facing away from where Peter would be. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. I heard a door open and a pressure on the bed. A warm breath tingled my neck and whispered, 'I'm sorry…' Peter kissed my cheek and I pulled his arm over me.

'Stay.' I breathed, I could feel him smile and he slipped under the covers. He slid his arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Peter POV

'Sleep well?' I asked her as she woke up in my arms.

'Yes.' She smiled at me. I had acted like an ass recently but she seemed to have forgiven me. I just lost my temper when she mentioned her father, I couldn't think about pirates finding us and her father, it was too much. I pushed her away when I needed her most, it hurt me just as much as it hurt her. She was getting ready, putting a dark red dress on and brushing her hair. She looked over to me, I was still in bed with my t shirt and shorts on. 'Peter, I'm having tea with Alma again today.'

'Alma?' I asked.

'Yes, Alma, my father's friend.' She said. I panic washed over me slightly, that lady could tell her father where Darcie is…

'I'll come too!' I climbed out of bed and went to find my clothes.

'Peter, I don't know… I'll be back soon and then we can go out.' She looked down. I turned to face her and cupped her face in my hands.

'Please? I worry about you…' I looked into her big, brown eyes and she smiled slightly.

'Put your best clothes on, it's a pretty posh café.' She giggled, I smiled broadly. I felt better now that I was going with her. If her father wanted this friend to take her away from me, well, they couldn't if I was there. I put my smartest shirt I had with me on, which Darcie had to iron because I had just screwed it up in my bag, and some jeans, I didn't pack any fancy trousers.

'Do I look presentable?' I smirked and she hugged my waist.

'Of course you do, you look very handsome.' She pulled my hand and led me out of our room, we went down to the lobby and a tall woman with black hair stood by the desk. Demetria saw me as she looked up from her desk, she smiled wide and fluttered her eyelashes.

'Peter, you look dashing!' She squealed, I smiled back at her and ran my fingers through my hair.

'Hello Alma.' Darcie greeted as we approached her. She looked so familiar, the black air and grey eyes. Her features were pointed and she was undeniably beautiful. She looked at me as if I was a vile maggot.

'Good day Darcie, are you ready to go?' She asked, specifically at Darcie, blanking me.

'Oh yes, um, I know this is a bit to ask but could Peter join us?' Alma stared at me, looking me up and down, her lip curling.

'If you insist.' She smiled at Darcie.

'She does.' I answered, glaring at this woman. She gestured for us to follow, Darcie talked to her the way there, I held Darcie's handing tightly. We got to the small café, as Darcie had said, it was very posh. I looked around at all the upper class snobs, drinking their tea, eating pastries and conversing in small talk. We were seated at a small table, flowers in the middle and the menus folded neatly. Alma looked at me across the table.

'So, what would you like Peter? Coffee? Tea?' She said. I pondered the menu a bit further.

'Nah, coffee and tea are adult drinks. I'll have orange juice and that.' I pointed to a picture of a chocolate cake that I couldn't pronounce on the menu. Darcie had some peach tea and some fancy strawberry cream cake. We waited for our food to arrive and Alma reapplied her lipstick.

'Where do you live then, Peter?' She asked.

'Never-' Darcie kicked me hard under the table. 'Ouch! Oh um never mind where I'm from, it's very boring.'

'I am guessing you live in London though?' I nodded. 'That's where you met Darcie?' She smirked.

'Well, we were at a ball and I was looking at all the girls and then Darcie walked down the stairs and we danced all night. Then!' I suddenly slammed my hand on the table, causing Alma to jump. 'Then, the clock hit midnight and Darcie ran away, leaving her shoe on the stairs. I searched for her all the next day and then I found her and put her shoe on, it fit and well, here we are.' Darcie stared at me and laughed.

'He's joking.' She giggled. 'We met at a party, not a ball, of my uncle's. As I told you yesterday.' I preferred my version of the story. Our food came and it looked pretty good. I downed my orange juice and began on my chocolate cake.

'Would you like a fork?' Alma glared.

'I don't need one.' I smirked. Darcie looked at me and pointed to her nose, indicating I had some chocolate cream on mine, she giggled at me. I wiped it off with the back of my hand and chuckled. Darcie and Alma continued to delicately eat their cake with a fork and sip their tea. That woman was so familiar, Alma looked so much like someone…

'I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom.' Darcie smiled and excused herself. I smiled up at her and my eyes followed her to the bathroom.

'You care about her a lot?' Alma watched me with her cold grey eyes.

'Yes, more than anything…' I sighed.

'Is that why you don't like her father?' She smiled. I frowned and looked at her. 'Darcie told me that you and Carl don't get along. Is that because you want to be the only man in her life?' I growled, I was _not_ a man.

'No. I like John her uncle and most of her friends are boys, her father just hates me, so I hate him.' I grumbled. 'Do _you_ hate me?' She raised her eyebrows and shrugged lightly.

'I think Darcie could do better, a man who gets along with her father.' She explained coldly.

'But he wants a boy for her who is rich and mature. He's very particular and I know I'm not rich or mature, I will _never_ be mature, but I love her. Isn't that enough?' I looked down.

'I'm afraid sometimes, that, just loving someone isn't enough. They say if you love someone, then you do what's right for them… Maybe Darcie needs a life with her father and with a boy who could take care of her.' She sighed, pouting slightly.

'I'll take care of her! I will, I don't have as much money as I did but I'll protect her and we don't have to live in the City-' I panicked slightly. 'O-of London! The rich city of London, but as long as we have some shelter and she has me then we'll be fine.'

'Peter, look, you're very handsome and very talented no doubt! But- what are you staring at? Peter?' _Very handsome and very talented… _

_Nibs was injured at the side and I kept looking at him whilst fighting the pirates. With enough injuries the pirates grew weak from injuries and were taken by City guards. Crowds were cheering me and I smiled at them. The praise felt wonderful and I absorbed it all. A tall sleek man approached me, his black hair pushed back, smiling widely. 'My, my, what a show that was! You're Peter if I'm correct? My name is Josiah, head of the City Council.' He gave his hand out to me and I shook it. 'You'll be quite the celebrity in the City now you know? A pirate fighter like yourself. Am I correct in the knowledge that you are Hook's number one enemy?' I smiled proudly. _

_'Why yes, I am.' I laughed and Josiah laughed too. 'If you have any more pirate trouble then just tell me, I'll sort them out.' I said, jokingly raising my sword. Josiah laughed along with me. _

_'Well Peter, how would you like to be a member of the City? You'll fight pirates and have all the fame a young boy could ever wish for here. The City people already adore you, you're such a good fighter! Very handsome and very talented…'_

'Josiah…' I whispered. Alma gulped, her face turning red.

'I- who? I-I-I don't know what you're on about…' She fanned her face. She was related to Josiah somehow… A sibling? They looked the same. Darcie came back from the bathroom smiling, her smile dropped when she saw my face.

'Peter what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.' She smiled, cupping my face.

'I have.' I mumbled. 'Darcie I don't feel well, let's go.' I stood up and took her hand. Darcie called after Alma and thanked her but I pulled her away as fast as I could. I didn't want to go back to the hotel but I kept running until I found a patch of grass near the Eiffel Tower.

'Peter, are you ok?' She brushed my hair from my forehead.

'No, no I'm not.' I shook my head. 'Alma, that woman, she looks familiar yes?' I said.

'Well, a bit. Maybe she looks like a famous model?' Darcie shrugged and I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair.

'No, she's… she, that _bitch_, is related to Josiah!' I spat.

'Woah, Peter. Calm down, how do you know?' Darcie rubbed my back soothingly.

'I just know… I know, Darcie…' I rested my head on hers and breathed deeply. 'She wants revenge, I killed Josiah and she wants revenge. Just like everyone else…' Darcie pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

'Peter, listen to me, I think you're getting a bit paranoid. She may look a bit like Josiah but maybe with all the stress of worrying about pirates and stuff, you are panicking. Peter, don't worry… yes? Don't worry until you have solid evidence…' I nodded and pulled her against my chest, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Hook POV

'He has figured it out.' Carl stormed into my cabin. 'I just got news from Alma, Peter knows she is connected to Josiah.' I narrowed my eyes.

'_How?_' I hissed.

'She told him nothing. No hints, she just said a few words and he panicked. She said he has most likely told Darcie.' Carl slumped down in the chair opposite my desk.

'Do not fret, this is only a minor bump in the road. We just need to make sure that Darcie and Pan have another fight, as Alma said they've already had one.' I rubbed my chin, thinking what Alma could do to trigger another argument between them.

'She didn't even need to intervene on their argument that happened so stirring something up would be easy.' Carl smiled.

'Yes, but _what?_' They were in Paris, in a hotel, sightseeing… what would trigger an argument? The cogs began to turn in my head as I remembered what Starkey had reported. A mermaid in human form from Neverland ran the hotel… Peter Pan plus a mermaid would make one very jealous Darcie. 'I have the idea.' I smirked. 'Do you know what mermaids are capable of?' I asked Carl, he shook his head no. 'A mermaids singing, when the correct notes have been hit, can tempt a man, or in this case boy, to do anything. All the Neverland mermaids have a soft spot for Pan, and the lady who runs the hotel they are staying at is a mermaid who has a past with Pan.' I raised my eyebrows seeing if he would catch on.

'Oh, I see.' He chuckled darkly. 'Alma gets the mermaid to make Peter… spend the night with her and then Alma will let Darcie see this and then-'

'And then you go collect your very upset daughter, Peter follows and he's ours.' I grinned. 'Get the news to Alma, she'll know how to deal with a mermaid.' Carl nodded and made his way out of the room. The door opened again and Vincent walked in. 'What do you want?'

'Are you getting Peter soon then?' Vincent smiled, rocking on his heels.

'Sooner than anticipated. Why do you want to know?' I queried, Vincent shrugged, pacing the cabin.

'No reason, I just like knowing-' I rolled my eyes.

'What you _really_ want to know is when Darcie will be back. Yes?' I narrowed my eyes and Vincent shrugged again.

'Not particularly but maybe, yes.' Vincent smiled. 'Carl has promised her to me. He thinks I'll take care of her.'

'So that's why you've been sucking up to him… To get closer to her and make her father like you.' Vincent laughed and nodded. 'You are obsessed with her… it's unhealthy, she's nothing special.'

'She is to me. And it's another thing Peter _doesn't_ have.' Vincent growled.

'This rivalry between you two has been on-going since you two were small.' I rolled my eyes. 'Well, you've won her father's approval, something Peter couldn't do. I'm tired of talking to you Vincent, need to prepare for Pan's arrival…' Vincent huffed and walked out, slamming the door. Get ready Pan, revenge is bitter sweet.

Alma POV

I put a long red dress on that clung to my body and swept the floor beneath me, black heels were hidden beneath the silky fabric. I put my red lipstick on to match and dangled some diamonds from my ears, dabbing some apple scented perfume on my wrists and neck. I swirled my long black hair into a bun and studied my final look in the mirror, _divine_. I grabbed my purse and walked along the hall to Darcie's room. I despised both of them. They were both to blame for Josiah's death, they killed him, but out of the two I hated Peter most. Darcie's father was a decent man, maybe he could change his daughter from being Peter's wench to a proper young lady, with my help. I knocked on the door and Darcie answered it, she smiled up at me and I flashed a smile back.

'Alma you look beautiful!' She beamed, I shrugged.

'I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner? I was heading to my favourite restaurant and I thought "you know who would love it? Darcie!" You must come its exquisite!' I smiled.

'Yes, that sounds lovely! I'll just tell-' Peter then appeared behind her, his eyes dark and he glared at me. 'Peter, is it ok if I dine with Alma this evening? I'll be back soon, I promise.' Peter hugged her, closing his eyes and whispering something to her. She whispered back but I could hear her. 'Peter I'll be fine, I'll come back as soon as I can, yes?' He nodded and kept his arms around her. 'Thank you Alma, I'll get ready now.'

'I'll wait for you in the lobby.' I waved as she closed the door quietly. I quickly pressed my ear to the door. I heard Peter's voice.

'Darcie, I don't like her. Please be careful…' He begged, I heard Darcie shuffling around.

'Yes, Peter. Look I seriously doubt she is related to Josiah!' I scoffed at her and walked away quietly. I entered the lobby and saw Demetria at her desk. I knew what to do. I glided over to the desk and leaned against it. Demetria saw me and smiled.

'I know you have a past with Peter.' I chuckled, Demetria looked at me, wide eyed. 'Look, Darcie does not belong with Peter at all. I know that Peter has had a past with many girls, one of them being you. Why don't you show him what he's missing?'

'You know I was a mermaid?' She whispered, I nodded.

'But I won't tell!' I whispered, putting my finger to my lips. 'So you use that _charm_ of yours to remind Peter of what he had, and what he can still have, if he leaves Darcie.' She looked down slightly. 'Between you and I, I hear he's bored of Darcie and wants someone a bit more like you.' I winked. 'We'll be back at _precisely _eleven thirty.' Demetria nodded and giggled. I saw Darcie walking down to the lobby. She wore a smart pale pink tea dress and some flat shoes. I took her arm and walked out of the hotel. 'The restaurant is literally on the corner! Only a short walk.' We got to the restaurant and were seated inside. 'Is Peter ok? He seemed to scurry off yesterday…'

'Oh he's fine… He wasn't well…' Darcie mumbled.

'Well, I'm sure he'll feel _much_ better soon.' I smiled and Darcie agreed. The waiter came and took our orders. I returned my attention to Darcie, she seemed pretty distant. 'Are you alright my dear?'

'Oh, yes, it's just…' She trailed off, looking down. I urged her to continue. 'Maybe Peter should have come too… I worry about him.'

'Oh you mustn't worry! I'm sure he's found something to entertain himself with.' I grinned to myself.

'I guess, it just seems that he's drifting away…' She sighed. Our food came and she tucked in, as did I.

'Sometimes people do drift away, they change… or maybe they were just never meant to be.' I said, Darcie shook her head.

'Peter and I were meant to be though…' She smiled lightly.

'Well, let's take our minds off of Peter and discuss something else. We'll arrange a time when I'll take you to see your father.' She smiled at me and we started talking about 'meeting up' with her father. She would see him again very soon. I looked at my watch, ten o' clock, excellent. 'We should go, we don't want Peter worrying about you now do we?' She shook her head and smiled. We got up and walked back to the hotel. We entered the lobby, no sign on Demetria. 'I'll escort you to your room and apologise to Peter for keeping you out so late!'


	14. Chapter 14

14

Peter POV

'Darcie, I don't like her. Please be careful…' I pleaded, Darcie picked out a light pink dress.

'Yes, Peter. Look I seriously doubt she is related to Josiah!' She shook her head and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I sighed and put my head in my hands. She reappeared looking beautiful in her dress. 'Peter I'll be back soon…' She kissed my cheek and left the room. I heard her walk away and I walked over to the window. After a few minutes I saw her walk away from the hotel, linking arms with Alma. I knew Alma was related to Josiah, I just knew it. Darcie thought it was paranoia but it's not. I know it's not and now Darcie could be in danger. I could follow her to the restaurant… just to check on her… I quickly ran down stairs to the lobby, Demetria made her way over to me. She was in a tight black dress, her hips swaying, my gaze stuck on her.

'Going somewhere handsome?' She put her arms around my neck. I inhaled her scent, she hadn't changed from the last time she held me in this way… a way that was too affectionate. I pushed her away and nodded.

'Yes, just out for some fresh air.' I continued to walk but she held my wrist and spun me round.

'We had so many good times when we were together…' She cooed, brushing her lips against my skin.

'We weren't _exactly_ together… it was make believe… you needed legs…' Demetria was very beautiful and a good friend but I didn't ever love her. She began to sing softly, her singing grew louder and higher. 'No…' I felt myself losing control of my actions, she was becoming too irresistible… I couldn't help myself, my lips crashed onto hers and it felt so good. I closed my eyes, the kiss deepening and she traced her fingers up my shirt. I held her body close to mine, her curves were perfect.

'Shall we take this somewhere more… private?' She whispered, I nodded. I continued to kiss her more and without breaking the kiss we entered the elevator up to my room.

Darcie POV

We got in the elevator a few minutes after ten o' clock. It wasn't too late and it would stop Peter from worrying. Alma came as well, to take me back to my room. We walked up to my door and I thanked Alma for taking me home.

'I'll just say sorry to Peter for keeping you so long and I'll depart to bed.' She smiled. I opened the door with my key. The room was dark except from the bathroom light that shone on certain parts of the room. On the floor was a black dress and Peter's shirt, trailing up to the bed where Peter, shirtless held a lady in her underwear. '_Peter_?' I whispered. He turned around and gasped.

'_Oh crap!_' He hissed, pushing the woman out of his arms. 'Darcie, no, no, it's not what it looks like!' He gushed, running over to me.

'Then what is it then?' I spat. The main light suddenly flipped on. Peter had her lipstick smeared around his lips, down his neck and on his chest. I looked over at the woman in the bed, _Demetria…_

'What is going on?' Alma said. She gasped when she saw the sight. 'Who is- Demetria?! How unprofessional..' Alma tutted. 'Peter, I'm… shocked…' She uttered. Peter pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck.

'I'm sorry Darcie, I love-' I pushed him away and slapped his cheek making his head snap to the side. 'I deserved that…'

'Yes, you did. How could you?! I came back early because I was worried about you and you were here, sleeping around with an ex-lover!' I cried, tears running down my cheeks.

'I never loved her!' He cried back. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking but you know what mermaids are like!' I froze and turned to Alma, she looked slightly confused. 'Oh, she knows about mermaids Darcie! She's related to Josiah she knows about the Neverland creatures!'

'I think you're drunk Peter.' Alma sighed. I let a silent sigh of relief. 'Darcie, I think it would be best if you came with me for the night… or a few.' Peter shook his head violently.

'No, Darcie, please! Stay, stay with me!' He begged like a dog. I shook my head no and took Alma's arm as she led me away. 'DARCIE!' Peter screamed after me. I ran to my other room in the hotel but Alma stopped me.

'No, stay in my room. In case Peter disturbs you.' I nodded and Alma took me to her suite. 'Take my bed, I'll stay on the sofa…' I smiled and thanked her. She came and sat on the side of the bed, brushing my hair with her fingers and dabbing my tears away with a handkerchief. 'Now, how about I contact your father, yes? Tell him to come here?' I nodded and she walked over to the telephone and dialled a number I waited patiently. 'Ah, hello Carl, it's Alma. Yes, I'm fine, I've actually found your daughter in Paris, yes, John gave his consent for her to come here with Peter. Yes, Peter her… well ex-boyfriend now.' I guess she was right we weren't together anymore. 'Yes, you'll be here by morning? Oh wonderful! Oh she'll be delighted! I think she should rest now but you can speak to her tomorrow, ok, I'll see you then! She sends her love! Good bye!' Alma put the phone down. 'He is coming out for the morning, he was concerned and he has something to talk to you about…'

'He does? What is it?' I asked.

'Oh, I don't know, I'm sorry. You'll see him tomorrow, goodnight dear.' Alma blew me a kiss and went to the bathroom and snuggled into the bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by loud clapping. Alma stood there with a brand new peach coloured dress in her arms. 'I bought this for you!' She smiled. The dress was lovely, Alma herself was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and a white blouse. 'Get ready your father is waiting in the dining room!' I hopped out of bed and took my outfit from yesterday off and slid my new dress on, I didn't dare look at the price. I brushed my hair and washed my face. 'Ready?' Alma said. I nodded and took her arm as she opened the door. We walked past Peter and my old room, as soon as we walked past the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Peter. He tried to follow us but Alma snapped around. 'Follow us and I'll turn you into the police!' She spat and stormed off down the hallway with me. Peter stood frozen in the hallway.

We walked into the dining room and I spotted my dad in a clean cut suit, he looked up and smiled when I walked in. He stood up from his seat and held his arms open for me, I ran straight into them and held him back.

'How's my princess?' He smiled.

'Ok, I guess.' I sighed, he held me tighter.

'Sit we'll have breakfast! Good to see you Alma.' He winked. I wouldn't mind having Alma as a step mother. We sat down together and he ordered us all a croissants and pancakes. 'Now Darcie, I have something to ask you.' He took my hands in his. 'How would you like to live with me instead?' I was a bit taken back. 'Now, now if you don't like it after a few days you can go back but just try it yes?'

'Well, I guess I could try?' I hesitated and he smiled.

'Yes, of course, just try it! We'll have a wonderful time you and me, princess!' He laughed and I smiled. What would Peter say? Our breakfast arrived and I left most of it, I didn't have much appetite. 'Now, princess, is there anything you desperately need from your room?' Peter.

'No, there's not.' I shook my head.

'Great, we'll leave now!' He said and stood up.

'N-now?' I stuttered, it was all so soon!

'Yes now! To London Darcie!' He cheered. I smiled but my heart sank a bit. I hated Peter but I should at least say goodbye or tell him where I would be? Alma had already packed her things and we headed out to the lobby. As if by fate, Peter was there. He looked at my dad and growled.

'I told you, if you followed us I'd-' Alma pointed her finger at Peter but I lowered her arm.

'I just need to say something to him.' They walked a bit away, giving us some privacy. Peter took my hands in his. 'Peter, I'm going with my dad…' Peter's face hardened and he shook his head.

'Dad? No… no you can't!' He pleaded, I shook my head.

'If I don't like it I'll go back to Neverland.' I said and sighed.

'Darcie, you don't know what he's like! Please don't do this!' He pulled me closer.

'You don't know him either!' I shouted. 'Good bye Peter.' Peter sniffed and a few tears ran down his face. He was crying? I turned away and walked towards my dad.

'Darcie! He left your mother! He left her because she wasn't rich enough! John told me to keep you away from him! He hates me! He's wanted this all along! He doesn't care about you! There has to be some catch!' Peter yelled after me.

'Such filthy lies!' My dad spat and took me in his arms, hugging me to him.

'Darcie! I need you!' Peter bayed. I continued to walk out of the hotel, I turned around and saw Peter collapsed on his knees, his head in his hands. It broke my heart but he'd cheated and had the cheek to lie about my dad.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Darcie POV

We arrived in London after a ferry ride back. Alma was still with us, I wondered if her and my dad lived together? My dad held my hand in the car to Kensington, where he lived. 'Can we visit John?' I asked, my dad gave an uneasy look and shrugged.

'Well… let's get you settled in first yes?' He smiled.

'Yes…' I smiled back, a bit disappointed. We got out of the car at Kensington Gardens, he took my hand and walked me through the park, Alma at my other side. 'Is your house past Kensington Gardens?' I asked.

'You could say that.' He smirked. We walked further into Kensington Gardens, by some trees, I realised this was the same way to Neverland… without flying… The concrete became a dirt path and I recognised the forest smells, Neverland… Neverland?

'Dad? This is Neverland?' It struck me that Alma was still with us but she didn't seem bothered, she looked just at home as I did. 'Dad? I don't understand…' He took me by the shoulders looking at me.

'Sh, princess, we are gonna have a new life here yes? Me and you on the ship-'

'The ship?! No, Dad, the pirates are evil!' I cried out. He smoothed my face with his hand.

'No, no, look you'll love it, we could always move to the City if you don't like it.' He smiled. 'What do you think?'

'I want Peter…' I cried like a six year old missing her doll. My dad went to hug me but I moved back and went to call for the team.

'Darcie, the lost boys are on our side… on the ship. No one will help you! You don't need help, just come with me…' He held his hand out. I shook my head and took a step back.

'Just grab her and let's go.' Alma sighed. My dad slung me over his shoulder and I kicked. 'Oh stop struggling!' Alma spat. She reminded me of Josiah the way she said that… Her sweet and motherly visage was all an act.

'Darcie stop, Hook and his crew will be delighted that you're here!' My dad soothed.

'_Hook?!_' I sobbed. Peter was right, my father was trouble, Alma was related to Josiah… 'Peter…' I cried more. After a long silence my father finally spoke.

'Peter is bad Darcie, ok?' I shook my head.

'No… he's not…' I sniffed. Peter had done bad things but right now I couldn't care less what he'd done. I had worn myself out from kicking and having a long journey back to London and then all the way to Neverland, I soon fell asleep. My eyes fluttered open and I could smell the sea air. I was lying on the hard wooden floor of the deck on the Jolly Roger. A tall figured loomed over me, my father.

'You're awake!' He smiled, he held out a hand to help me up but I rejected it and got up myself. 'You seemed to have really tired yourself out, princess.' I glared at him. 'Darcie, don't look at me like that.' I heard footsteps along the desk, I turned my head and saw Hook making his way towards us. 'Ah James, Darcie has joined the ship now.'

'Welcome aboard.' Hook lifted my hand and kissed it lightly. I quickly snatched my hand away and glowered.

'Sorry, she was a bit reluctant to leave Peter…' My father chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off.

'Oh, she would be… I wouldn't worry so much my dear, your other team mates are here, they happily left Pan.' Hook smiled triumphantly. They must be here for a reason, they wouldn't turn against Peter. 'Not talking hmm?' No, not to you. 'Well Carl, we shall just go check if Darcie's accommodation is ready.' Hook said and then turned to me. 'We'll send someone up to show you your cabin.' Hook and my father walked towards the door that led down to the cabins. I sighed and walked to the side of the ship. I looked out to the sea, I noticed we were sat in the middle of the ocean, the island was miles away, and I couldn't swim that far. I put my head on my fore arms that were leaning on the side of the ship.

'Let me fly away from here… please…' I whispered to myself. I thought about Peter in Paris… Would he be scouring London for me, or would he be angry with me and find comfort with Demetria? He wouldn't think my father was here in Neverland again. I felt a tight grip on my shoulder, I knew exactly who it was just by their touch and a smell of overpowering cologne. 'Vincent...' He chuckled at me.

'Glad you remember me Bambi, I was afraid that you would have forgotten me.' I turned around to Vincent's arrogant smirk, his light eyes sparkling. He wore a navy blue shirt and dark brown trousers, his hair was swept up out of his eyes.

'Well, I caught a glimpse of you at the Ball a while ago…' I said. 'Before you killed the party.'

'Bambi, you think I did that?' He put his hand on his heart, mocking that he was hurt. I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my arms. 'Ok, I did play a part but I only let off the smoke bomb and ran. Anyway, how was Paris?' He smiled, showing his pearly teeth.

'Paris is a beautiful place…' I murmured.

'It was fitting that you went there then wasn't it?' My stupid self, unable to take the compliment, blushed slightly. 'Your cheeks have gone slightly rosy.' Vincent laughed.

'Oh shut up! It was involuntary.' I waved it off.

'Really?' He smirked triumphantly, he'd never let this one go. 'Your dress is very nice, from Paris?'

'That Alma woman gave it to me…' I spat, I hated her, she had led me to believe she was kind and someone I could trust. I looked up to her as a mother figure, but now I was ashamed I ever did.

'I can tell you're still cross with her.' Vincent said, I looked away from him. 'I would be, she's a cow.'

'Why are you being nice to me?' I questioned. 'Normally by this point you'd make a move or state a rude remark about Peter or kidnap me…' He chuckled lightly at the last part, causing me to smile.

'Am I not allowed to be nice to you?' He grinned, I shrugged slightly and smirked. 'C'mon, I'll show you to your cabin.' He put his hand out for me to take… I had an internal battle with myself, to take it or not? Yes or no? Oui on non? I decided to take it, he was being kind so why shouldn't I? We went through the door and down a few steps, past Hook's cabin. I could hear my father and Hook's voice talking over the matter. Vincent told me whose Cabin was whose. My cabin was at the end and he told me his was opposite and that the team were allocated further down on the ship, below us. Vincent opened the door for me and I walked into my cabin. I had a large bed, enough room for two, a wardrobe, a shelf full of all sorts of books and a bathroom. It just struck me how large this ship really was. 'You like it?'

'Yes… it's lovely. I was expecting a prisoner's cabin or something…' I said, Vincent laughed.

'Really? No, not for Carl Farren's daughter, that would be shameful.' Vincent said. He led me over to the book shelf. 'Look, these whole shelves are plays. I told your father you liked theatre so he got as many play books he could find. And then you have novels on this shelf and educational books on the top shelf… I doubt you'll want those though.' I chuckled. 'I'll leave you to settle in, I know you must hate a lot of people on this ship and are probably upset. I'll knock later and see if you want food…' He walked towards the door and waved as he closed it.

'Bye Vincent.' I liked this Vincent, maybe he _had_ changed. After an hour or so I decided to walk around the ship and find the team. I made my way further below deck, the floor underneath was where they were supposed to be. The rooms down here accommodated around four or five in each cabin. One door was open a jar I looked through the gap and saw lots of chairs with people socialising, not pirates, people of my age. I caught sight of Lance and his lot and quickly walked away from the door. I walked along the corridor a bit further and a door opened, Curly stepping out. 'Curly!' I squealed, he looked at me startled but then smiled.

'Darcie! You're here!' He smiled, hugging me. 'Come into our room.' I met all the guys and greeted them all with a hug. Their room was so basic compared to what I had. They had two sets of bunk beds and a bathroom to share.

'Why did you join Hook?' I asked in a whisper.

'If we stay here then we can help Peter if he's captured.' Louis explained, quietly so we weren't heard. 'I suppose you're not a big fan of your father now am I right?'

'Of course you're right. He lied to me.' I sighed.

'Why'd you leave Peter?' Tootles asked.

'Nibs, you've been with Peter a long time, do you remember a mermaid called Demetria?' Nibs nodded. 'Peter spent the night with her, behind my back…'

'Darcie, do you know about mermaids?' Nibs said, I shrugged and nodded slightly. 'By singing he right notes, they can get a man or boy to do anything their heart desires.'

'So, Peter may not have wanted to but he was tricked into it?' I said and Nibs nodded.

'Also, Demetria isn't a bad mermaid… She is nice but mermaids are very jealous creatures…' Nibs said. 'I've met her and yes she was all over Peter but she'd never sang to him before. So what I'm saying, if she did sing to him then something must have led her on to do so, taken over her jealous side.'

'Oh…' I said, feeling bad that if that whole incident was against Peter's will then he must feel so awful and now he's lost me.

'Where are you staying on the ship?' Louis asked.

'The floor above you.' I said, they looked at each other. 'What?'

'First class floor.' Nibs smiled and I rolled my eyes.

'I really want you guys to be near me on this ship…' I looked down.

'You'll see us around, Nibs was an idiot and said to Hook we'd work for him to prove ourselves.' Curly narrowed his eyes at Nibs and Nibs shrugged.

'Well, I had to make it _believable_.' He shrugged.

'So I will see you but unfortunately you'll be slaving away on the ship.' I smirked.

'Well, we have to go and do some chores now…' Louis said looking at his watch. My heart sank a bit, I bid my farewells and departed to my cabin. I stayed in my cabin for another hour, I felt so bored even though I began reading some plays. I think my boredom came out of feeling lonely. I led on my bed and huffed. I knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Yes?' I called out. Vincent opened the door and smiled.

'Are you hungry?' He asked, I shrugged.

'I guess so, but I don't want to dine with my father or Alma or Hook.' I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

'I noticed I wasn't in the 'to not dine with' list.' Vincent smiled.

'Yes, well, your recent behaviour means that I can tolerate you.' I smirked. 'Can I go eat with the guys?'

'Considering they're serving Hook, your father, Alma and I dinner, and if you wanted then yourself, then no.' He explained.

'Oh, I'd feel weird if my friends served and waited on me…' I replied.

'I'll just bring your food to your room then yes?' I nodded and thanked him as he left.

Peter POV

I just stayed on the floor of the hotel, my blood boiling with frustration and hurt. Her father had taken her away from me. I got up to my feet and watched out the door as a fancy Rolls Royce pulled away from the hotel, taking Darcie to London… She wanted to go to London, I couldn't stop her. I'd lost her this time. I walked straight up to my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut, I closed the curtains leaving me in a darkness and flopped down onto the bed. I felt pretty empty, all alone.

The next morning I walked down to the lobby and sighed, I had hoped I'd find Darcie back here. She'd leave her father realising she wouldn't cope without me and come back. She hadn't. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'Peter?' Demetria spoke softly. 'Peter, my sweet, I'm so sorry… I-I don't know what came over me to make you do that…' Her voice was sincere and she meant every word. 'Alma told me-'

'Alma? What did she say?!' I frowned at Demetria, guilt plastered on her beautiful face.

'She told me you were bored of Darcie… She also said that Darcie didn't belong with you and that you should have someone like me. She told me to show you what you were missing… I guess jealousy just took over and any opportunity to be with someone like you I… I took it. Alma said they'd be back at eleven thirty… I didn't think Darcie would know.' Demetria put her face in her hands.

'But… they came back around ten o'clock?' I said, perplexed. 'This was all a plan of Alma's…' Demetria tilted her head at me, puzzled. 'She would make Darcie see me being unfaithful and Darcie would leave and go to her father for comfort, in her vulnerable state he would tempt her to live with him, taking her away from me forever!' I had it all figured out… but Alma, she wants revenge on me why didn't she just kill me in Paris for killing Josiah? Darcie would be in London with her father but what satisfaction would Alma have? Except ruining my love life… Then it hit me, isolate Peter Pan so he is distracted and won't fight as strong as he can. 'Hold on, Alma knew you were a mermaid right? Otherwise how would she know about how to control a mermaid's jealousy?'

'Yes she knew, she told me she knew. She also implied for me to use my "charm" as she put it to tempt you.' Demetria explained.

'So she _has_ to be an inhabitant of Neverland and on Hook's side.' I said. 'Enough moping, I need to go to Neverland and fight the pirates and Alma. I'll check up on my team and rescue them if they're captured. And after all is restored in Neverland, I'll visit Darcie and make it up to her.' I spoke mostly to myself. I ran up to my room, not bothering to use the lift. I shoved all of my stuff into my rucksack and checked that my small dagger I'd smuggled into my bag was still there. I kicked my boots on and threw my jacket over my shoulders. I had to wait until it was dark, when it was I ran straight down the stairs on the hotel and into the lobby. 'Good bye Demetria, I wish you all the best.' I then departed outside, it was a cloudy evening, I'd have to fly through the clouds to the stars.

**Oh and exciting stuff btw, I have a tumblr page to bring the characters to life (or as close as I could get) except I am stuck on Darcie as she is a mixture of several actresses in appearance ;) The tumblr also has quotes that I find relevant and other stuff! I know links are probably not to be posted on this site but if you want to have a peak it's called: ****makeverylastmomentPeter**** on tumblr! SO YAY thank you for the reviews! xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read and review! Thank you sweets! xoxox**

16

Darcie POV

'…_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'_ I finished and looked up at Vincent from the book.

'It's a great play.' He said, lying on his side on the bed. I had told Vincent of my boredom as the team were always working and I didn't want to go to the socialising quarters downstairs as Lance was there. Vincent told me that he hadn't heard of so many of the plays on my book shelf or read them. I offered to lend him some but he said he'd prefer to see the plays. I met him halfway and presented the idea of me reading the plays to him; I thought it would kill my boredom and educate Vincent on some literature. I told him we'd be starting with the God of playwrights, Shakespeare. I would go to his room and read him a play a night. One play a night turned to two a night, then spending the day with Vincent in his room. This evening I read him Romeo and Juliet, which he enjoyed.

'Your favourite so far?' I asked and he shrugged.

'Macbeth or Hamlet it has to be.' He smiled and I nodded. A knock at the door interrupted us. 'Who is it?' Vincent called out.

'It's Smee.' Vincent looked at me and rolled his eyes, I giggled slightly.

'Yeah, come in.' He said, Smee opened the door and stood in the doorway. 'What is it?'

'Capt'n will be taking a trip to land, he'll be gone for a day or so.' Smee reported.

'Why does this concern me?' Vincent said.

'Well, he is your father figure on this ship, he just wanted to inform you.' Smee explained. 'Capt'n also said that Carl is in charge while he's gone.'

'Pfft, I don't have to listen to him. And neither does Darcie if he's upset her.' Vincent flashed a smile to me and I smiled.

'Well at least behave yourself Vincent!' Smee tutted and closed the door.

'He's an idiot.' Vincent chuckled. 'You don't have to take orders from your father, or Alma. No doubt she'll try to take charge.' I rolled my eyes this time.

'Yes, she seems that sort of a woman.' I smiled. 'Well, I should head off to bed.' I stood up from his bed, as did he. He walked over to the door and held it open for me. 'Good night Vincent.' He leant down and kissed my cheek.

'Thank you for this evening, Bambi.' He smiled. He closed the door and I walked into my room. I jumped as I saw Nibs in my room.

'Nibs! You scared me!' I panted, putting my hand on my chest and chuckling slightly. His face stayed hard and frowning.

'You've been spending a lot of time with Vincent.' Nibs stated.

'I'm bored, spending time with him is something to do.' I said, clutching my book.

'I think you've forgotten a small detail… It's _Vincent_. He's a vile person.' Nibs hissed.

'No, he's been good these past few days.' I said, defending Vincent.

'What would Peter think?' Nibs scolded.

'Who cares what he thinks? He'll be having a wonderful time with Demetria.' I shouted.

'I know what you are doing. You're spending time with Vincent to spite Peter.' Nibs glared.

'No! I'm not! Me and Vincent are just friends… It's nothing.' I put my hand to my forehead. 'Nibs, just leave.'

'_Fine!_' He spat and pushed past me. 'I hope you are enjoying Vincent's company when he could be the one with Will's blood on his hands.' Nibs slammed my door and I heard him take off down the corridor. Vincent was weak, he only threatens, he couldn't do it. It had to have been Hook. I took a few more play books off of my shelf for tomorrow and climbed into bed. What _would_ Peter think?

Peter POV

I arrived in Neverland, it was pretty dark here too… and cold. I flew over to our old home as fast as I could. All the lights were off and the door had been dented and broken in. I walked inside and everything was upturned, just as when they had been captured before. Maybe they did escape and were hiding in Homelands? I hoped they had got away… I didn't see Hook's ship where it usually was either. I flew to Homelands and looked in the ballroom and around the school, all the main socialising places I could find. I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of homelands. They wouldn't go to the City, Hook must have them. I hope he did and they weren't like… like Will. I heard voices, chattering darkly behind me. I looked over my shoulder, there were two boys and two girls, I sighed in relief that they weren't pirates. I was about to fly off before I was grabbed. I was being held by the two boys. 'Get off me!' I yelled at them, struggling with all my might.

'Jake are we doing the right thing?' One of the girls said.

'Yes! Don't worry Jess!' The boy holding my left arm said. He looked over his shoulder at the other girl. 'Mina do it.' He said.

'I can't!' Her voice trembled.

'Mina just hit him.' The boy on my right said. I felt a agonising pain on the back of my head, I fell to the floor and stopped struggling.

'Is he out Caspar?' Jess asked. Caspar, I presume crouched beside me, he jerked my head back and I groaned.

'Nope, give me that I'll knock him out.' Caspar said, I heard shuffling and then I was in total darkness, no noise or sight.

I woke up in someone's home? I was in a front room of some sort, I tried to get up from where I was sat but my wrists were tied to each of the arms of a chair. I tried to struggle out but it just hurt my wrists. My head was also throbbing, I groaned and closed my eyes.

'He's been out for two days! How hard did you hit him Caspar?' I heard voices walk into the room and I opened my eyes. I recognised the voices from a few nights ago, according to how long I'd been out for. Jess had blonde hair and brown eyes, Caspar had blonde hair also but blue eyes, Mina's hair was black with hazel eyes and Jake had auburn hair and deep ocean blue eyes. 'This must be a misunderstanding…' I smiled at them. 'Now if you just untie me and I'll be on my way.' They all looked at each other.

'Peter you never gave yourself in to pirates… We want to be safe so if they get you they'll leave us alone.' Jake said.

'They've been targeting you?' I frowned.

'No… But they will! They'll invade us like they did before…' Mina said.

'Look, I will protect everyone ok? You can't give me in! Ok? You just can't.' I said firmly.

'We've just informed Hook.' Caspar shrugged. 'He'll be here in a day or so.' They all left the room and I pulled at my restraints even more, I yelled out in frustration. Mina re-entered with a white cloth. She covered my nose and mouth with the cloying rag and I slowly lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Darcie POV

'I think I prefer Shakespeare's tragedies over his comedies.' Vincent said after I finished A Midsummer Night's Dream.

'Really? Well they have more depth I guess…' I smiled at him. Vincent looked nice today, he had a burgundy button up shirt and black trousers on, his hair was slightly scruffy. There was a knock on the door and Vincent groaned.

'Come in.' He called out. To my utter dismay, my father was at the door. I frowned and looked away. 'Carl, how are you?' Vincent greeted.

'Fine, thank you, Vincent. I was just asking Darcie if she would join us for dinner?' My father turned to me and I glared back. 'Please princess, you always eat in your room, alone.'

'I refuse.' I scowled at him.

'Carl, get someone to bring mine and Darcie's food in here would you?' Vincent asked, smiling at my father. My father sighed but nodded and closed the door.

'Thank you, I just don't want to talk to him. At all.' I said.

'No, I understand, I get like that with Hook sometimes, well most of the time.' He smiled. Vincent sat up, his face close to mine.

'Nibs isn't happy I'm spending time with you…' I whispered.

'He wouldn't be.' Vincent chuckled. 'Maybe, me and you, we are like Romeo and Juliet…' I frowned slightly and looked at Vincent. He smoothed his hand down my cheek and brought his lips to mine. He put his arm around my waist, making me closer to him and I kissed back. _I kissed back._ Why was I doing this? Maybe I did want this, deep down, I did like Vincent as more than an acquaintance.

'Friends my ass.' Nibs scoffed. I pulled away and I saw Nibs in the doorway holding our food. Nibs slammed the tray on Vincent's table. 'Did you ask Vincent about Will, Darcie?'

'That was all Hook's doing. I didn't even know him.' Vincent said. Nibs scoffed and walked out slamming the door. I put my head in my hands. 'Now, now Bambi. Don't let him put you down.'

'He'll go and tell the team and they'll hate me.' I mumbled into my hands.

'It's their loss if they hate you, Bambi. They can't make decisions for you, tell you who you are allowed to like and not. You're free to make your own choices and you're making the right ones.' I smiled at him. 'Go eat your food now.' I obeyed and took my plate and ate the pasta. I didn't finish it all, there was too much. 'Shall we head on down to the socialising quarters? I heard it can be fun.' He said. I nodded and he pulled me up from his bed. We walked down to the room where I had seen Lance before. Vincent opened the door and led me in. All heads snapped towards us. Murmurs about me scattered around the room. They all knew I was connected to Peter, the Peter they were all out to get. Lance smirked as he saw us, taking a sip of his rum, you could tell he had been drinking quite a bit. He swaggered over to us and Vincent put an arm around me.

'Well, if it isn't Darcie! I didn't recognise you on Vince's arm.' He smirked, I glared at him, he murdered his own brother, his twin. 'How are you Vince? I haven't seen you for a few evenings.'

'I was bored of this place.' Vincent said looking around the room. 'I've been keeping Darcie company.'

'Oh, how lovely!' He slurred. 'Say, Darcie, where is the little tyke?'

'Who?' I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Young Peter of course, don't tell me you've forgotten him already?' Lance laughed bitterly.

'No, I have _not_ forgotten him.' I scowled.

'I'm sure Peter would have a fit if he saw you now. Courting with the Captain's successor and talking to me, I know how much Peter loathes us all here.' Lance sipped out of his glass.

'I think we should leave.' Vincent said to me and turned me around to the door. I heard Lance cackle and I rolled my eyes. Vincent walked us back up to his room and I sat on the edge of the bed. 'I'm not much company for you am I?'

'Oh no, you mustn't think like that. I enjoy your company.' I reassured.

'It just seems like I bore you, this whole new world of grownups on the ship, it must be a change for you. I know how much you love the fun life with him, all the adventures he must have to offer. You think about him every day don't you? How could I possibly live up to the company of Peter Pan?' What he said was true but Peter hadn't come to get me back from my father, I guess.

'Oh, no! That's not true! I thought about him a bit, but I've enjoyed reading to you and spending time with you.' I said. He slumped against the wall and sighed.

'It's hard to believe when I know you still love Peter.' Vincent said. 'Can I make a deal with you?'

'It depends what it is…' I smiled a bit.

'If Peter does not come by tomorrow evening, then you devote your thoughts to me, and you're mine? I do really care about you, I'll protect you from your father and everyone else! I won't be like Peter and see other girls, I'll be your servant, wait hand and foot on you!' Vincent was on his knees and cupping my hands in his, as if proposing. I thought for a moment. Vincent would be devout to me. His eyes were entrancing and some foolish part of me nodded, like a school girl crush, and I agreed.

'Yes.' I said. Vincent kissed my hands lightly.

'If he is not here by the time the sunsets then me and you are together, finally.' Vincent smiled at me. 'Now go to your room and get some rest. Good night Bambi.' I walked to my room and closed the door. I noticed a small gift on my bed. It was wrapped in red paper, I carefully undid it and it revealed a book, the original novel of Bambi. I opened the cover and saw a small inscription.

**For my Bambi,**

**Lots of Love**

**Vincent. **

His letters slanted and his handwriting was like calligraphy, highly educated. What had I rushed myself into? It was that I was flattered by his dedication to me and my anger with Peter still, maybe the whole mermaid thing wasn't against Peter's will…

Hook POV

After receiving the news of Pan's presence in Neverland I responded immediately. You see I knew how selfish Neverland's lost children were… I set up a reward for those that could bring Pan to me, alive. The reward was high, a worthy price for a prize of the great Peter Pan. Four of them had captured him and had hold of him for a couple of days, I left the ship with a few of my men, we needed more supplies for the ship from the island anyway. I informed these children that I'd be there after I had collected my supplies so I could swiftly leave with Pan. After collecting fruit supplies, barrels of water, rum and other luxuries for the ship I was informed their address, the next day I would collect Pan. During the evening we headed out to get Pan. The house was relatively large, not too big, slightly snug, and was pretty much in the middle of Homelands. I promptly tapped on the door, my men behind me, a boy with auburn hair opened the door. He looked rather stunned to see me in person, I gave him a quick smile and put my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand and shook it. 'Captain James Hook at your service.' He nodded his head once. A blonde boy appeared behind him.

'Come in,' the blonde said. 'I'm Caspar and this is Jake.' He gestured to the auburn haired boy. 'So, where's our reward?' Caspar demanded. I chuckled slightly.

'Don't get ahead of yourself, I need to see him first.' I narrowed my eyes.

'He's unconscious… He was putting up a fight.' Jake said. 'He's in here…' I followed the two boys further into their house and then tied and slumped in a chair was a brown mess of hair. I strolled over to his limp frame, I tilted his chin back with my hook, smirking at his in sleep frown. I noticed two girls cowering in the corner. I turned to my men.

'Give them their reward and untie him from the chair.' I ordered. My men handed the four children a sack of gold each, I watched as they untied him, he began to stir slightly. 'Knock him out again.' I spat. One of the girls passed some cloth to my men and covered his nose and mouth, he slumped back down again. One of my men had him in their arms and he looked at me, asking what to do with him. I yanked Pan's hood on his jacket over his face, hiding his features. 'He'll be out for a while, leave him be.' I stated and turned to the four children. 'I thank you for turning him in. He won't cause any trouble for Homelands anymore.' I headed for the door, my men and Pan being carried. Our supplies were on our small boats already, Pan was dumped on the people carrier boat. I looked at him and thought about his team, what if they changed their minds about getting revenge? Or were plotting? And that girl… I did not want her to see Pan yet. I covered Pan up with some material I'd found in the boat. The boats sailed out to the Jolly Roger and were hoisted aboard. Supplies were unloaded onto the ship and carried to storage. I looked at the bundle of material that had Pan beneath it and frowned, stroking my beard in thought.

'Good trip Capt'n?' Smee broke my thoughts.

'Yes… quite. Smee, you see this material?' Smee nodded and looked at the dark fabric. 'Pan is beneath it.' I whispered. 'Get my men to keep him in my cabin for now. I don't need his team, or Darcie finding him.' Smee nodded and whistled for some men to carry him to my cabin. 'Be kind and leave him on the bed, he can be comfortable when he awakes.' I chuckled darkly as they carried the bundle.

Vincent POV

I had Darcie right where I wanted her. I had got on her good side and been on my best behaviour to lure her in. I listened to her stupid plays she read me every night and was patient with her. Her team was against her now and she hated her father, I was all she had. It was dinner time and she actually decided to not take dinner in her room. Carl wasn't dining with us, neither was Alma, just us two. I could see her at the end of the table, slight panic in her eyes as she looked out of a window, watching the sun slowly set. I walked over to the window and watched the skies for any sign of him. Darkness began to set in, only a slither of the sun was left. I smirked to myself as the sun disappeared completely.

'Well, that's sunset.' Darcie confirmed, trying to force a smile.

'Yes, it is. It's me and you from now on.' I smiled at her. I heard the clutter of boats being taken up to deck… Hook was back. Darcie stood up from her seat and followed me out to the deck. Pirates were unloading food and drink supplies as well as a few luxuries. I saw Hook and Smee talking and then some men came over to lift something… it was just a blanket? I thought until I saw an arm dangling out, and the khaki green sleeve of a certain boy's favourite jacket. I turned around the usher Darcie away but she slipped past me.

'What's that?' She said walking over to Peter. 'Why are they taking that to Hook's cabin?' Then Darcie noticed the arm too. '_Peter?!_' She gasped. Hook shot us a glare and I dragged her away. I took her wrist and pulled her to my cabin, closing the door. 'Vincent, I've been having second thoughts on our deal. I guess I was just mad at Peter but, maybe I was too harsh on him and he- look Peter's here so that means the deal is off yes?'

'No.' I coldly stated. 'He came here _after_ sunset. He's too late.'

'But he must have arrived before or during sunset because the boat needed to be hoisted up, so the de-' She began explaining.

'You're mine now ok? I'm all you have left! Your team hate you, you hate your father, every pirate on this ship hates you! I'm the only one to care for you! _You are alone in Neverland._' I spat, she cowered away from me, tears in her doe eyes.

'I'm not alone…' She whispered softly. 'There's still Pet-'

'_Peter?!_' I let out a harsh laugh. 'He won't want you. You left him to be with your father. He probably hates you most of all… more than Hook maybe…'

'What happened to you?' She frowned.

'People change, Bambi.' I said. 'Now go get a play to read to me, or a story.' She exited and re-entered with a book, sitting on the edge of my bed. 'What did you bring?'

'I decided to bring a story instead…' She said quietly.

'What story?' I questioned, lying on my bed.

'Rumpelstiltskin. An angry little man who makes horrible deals with people.' She spat, glaring at me.

'His deals are fair. It's the people that don't keep them that make them horrible.' I said through gritted teeth. 'How about I tell you a story?' I offered. I snatched the book from her hands and threw it aside.

'What story?' She mumbled.

'The tale of Peter Pan.' I smirked. 'Once upon a time there was a boastful little boy called Peter Pan. He boasted about everything he did and tricked people into liking him. But his false acts of kindness began to run out, people began to really hate him. They saw how selfish the little boy was and realised they'd only been blinded into liking him. Even his dear Princess began to doubt him, she saw him as unfaithful…'

'Stop it.' She glowered.

'His Princess ran away from him, to someone better. But what did boastful Peter Pan do next? He decided that being boastful was getting tiresome, and he gave in to the hate. For what was the point in being Peter Pan if his Princess hated and left him to grow up.' I smirked darkly. She got up and headed for the door. 'You don't want to hear the rest?' I chuckled as she left. Whether she liked it or not, she was with me, just as her father wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Peter POV

My mind was cloudy. I opened my eyes to blurriness, a sickly smell of rum and stale cigars hit my nose immediately. My vision began to focus, and I realised my surroundings, Hook. I was in Hook's cabin, soft satin sheets lay beneath me on the bed. I sat up and looked around the room, I was alone. I jumped to my feet, clutching my aching head, and tried the door. No surprise that it was locked; the windows were also locked, trapped. I looked for a weapon of some sort to arm myself with, swords and all of Hook's weapons seemed to have been taken out of the room, but hanging on the wall there was a large rifle. Display or loaded, it was better than no defence. I reached up for the gun and hooked it down. Before I could check if the rifle was loaded the door swung open, I whipped around and saw a smirking Hook. I raised the gun at him defensively and he chuckled darkly. 'What am I doing here?' I glared at him.

'What are you doing with the gun?' Hook smiled devilishly.

'Answer my question first.' I smirked.

'Quite obviously, _Pan_, you are here because I vowed to take my revenge on you.' Hook said bitterly, eyeing the gun. I took a step towards him, rifle outstretched in front of me.

'You know you won't win.' I laughed. 'You can't get rid of me that easily.'

'Oh it wasn't getting rid of you I had in mind for the moment. I was thinking sheer humiliation, degradation of the wonderful Peter Pan.' Hook smiled to himself, closing and locking the door. 'Until I decide your permanent fate, whether that be death or staying alive, you will work on this ship and serve me and the other inhabitants that are crawling on the decks.'

'And if I refuse?' I cocked my eyebrow and Hook narrowed his eyes.

'I wouldn't Pan, I seriously wouldn't if I were you. Everyone on this ship you have angered one way or another. We're miles out at sea, no one would help you even if you did go back, except your team maybe…' Hook explained.

'Where are my team?' I spat.

'On this ship, they came here wanting revenge on you, but I don't believe it. I took them on board to use against you, not because I fell for their excuse.' Hook scoffed. 'So, for their sake, don't escape. Any slip ups or any of your noble acts will have them killed. Thrown overboard to the sharks and that crocodile, that's still after me for your information.'

'And what will you do after my serving?' I lowered the rifle.

'I don't know yet, I've been given _so _many ideas by people who want you gone… it's hard to choose which way to defeat you.' He stepped closer, his face close to mine, I could smell his alcohol ridden breath. I thought about it in my head, just go along with it, and do not accept defeat. I was going to serve on the ship but with dignity and pride and then I'd get Hook. 'Put the gun down Pan.' I dropped it to the ground, just missing Hook's feet. 'Good boy.' He smirked and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me out of his cabin. There was a small room right next to his cabin, he unlocked the door and inside was a basic single bed. 'This is where you'll be staying. You'll be serving everyone on this floor of the ship. Smee will fetch you when you are required.' Hook gave me a shove into the room and locked the door. I slammed my fist against the door and groaned, I walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. My thoughts swarmed with everyone who I'd disappoint if I didn't get out of here quickly, the team, Demetria, John and Darcie… I had to go get Darcie from her father in London, she must've realised she made a terrible mistake. I'd have to be sneaky as ever if I was to trick me and my team's way out of here. After an hour or so of contemplating plans in my head I heard the lock click. It was Smee.

'Hello Pan.' He smiled, I couldn't tell if it was friendly or if he was amused I was trapped. Probably a bit of both, he _was_ a pirate no matter how awful he was at it.

'Long time no see, Smee.' I smirked, still lying on the bed.

'Master Vincent would like a drink.' Smee informed me and I shrugged.

'He can get it himself.' I scoffed. I was _not_ waiting hand and foot on Vincent.

'It is now your job to serve this part of the ship, which includes Vincent. You get to feel the bother I have felt serving the terror.' I laughed slightly at this, at least Smee disliked him. 'He would like fresh orange juice, oranges came in from land just the other day.' I reluctantly climbed off the bed and Smee led me down to the kitchen. Luckily there was some juice already prepared so all I had to do was take it up to the slime ball. I walked along the hallway and to the door Smee said was Vincent's. I knocked on the door and I heard his annoying voice.

'Come in.' He commanded, I rolled my eyes and opened the door. A grin spread across Vincent's face when he saw me and he chuckled. He was lying on this bed in a stupid suit.

'Your drink, your highness.' I muttered.

'Cut the attitude Pan.' Vincent snapped. 'Put the drink on my desk.' I did as he said and glared at him. 'I'm glad you've been put in your place Pan, serving the deserved.'

'Anything else?' I grumbled.

'Yes, go check if my mademoiselle would like anything.' He smirked.

I smiled to myself. 'Got yourself a new girl, Vincent?'

'You could say that…' He chuckled darkly. 'She's in the room opposite.' I furrowed my eyebrows at his vagueness. I exited Vincent's room and tapped on the door opposite. I was intrigued to find out what girl was foolish enough to be with Vincent. The door opened and I was met with big brown eyes.

'Darcie?' I gawked. She stood there frozen and then pulled me into her room, closing and locking the door. 'But… your father and you went to London?' She looked down, folding her arms.

'My father tricked me… He was on their side all along.' She looked me in the eyes. Blood boiled in my veins, that old cad took her from me straight to pirates. 'You know, this is the point where your cocky self would say "I told you so."' She laughed lightly.

'I'm sorry.' I mumbled. 'I shouldn't have moped, I should've ran after the car, flew to you but I was weak and I let the hurt get the best of me.'

'No, no! I should apologise to you!' She wrapped her arms around me. 'I should have listened, you were right…' I held her back.

'Why did Vincent say you were his?' I asked. She buried her face further into my chest.

'Because… because…' She whispered.

'Because?'

'Because… I was stupid, angry and a fool. I made a deal that if you weren't here by a certain time then I'd forget about you and be with him.' I pushed her away from me.

'Why the hell would you do that?!' I spat, I knew this feeling, the feeling I always denied I ever felt… jealousy.

'He was nice to me…' She whimpered.

'Oh was he?' I mocked. 'Why couldn't you wait for me? You knew I'd come one day!' I yelled.

'One day?! How long would that have been you forgetful oaf?!' She screeched. 'You hurt me, you cheated _again._ Not under the influence of Veronica this time either! It was on your own accord! Vincent was a shoulder to cry on and I took it, in my moment of vulnerability I trusted him!'

'You stupid, little girl!' I growled. 'Forget it, forget us. You hang around with your precious Vincent and drink all the juice I serve you!'

'Bambi?! What's going on?' Vincent marched into the room.

'Nothing.' I spat. I turned to Vincent and stared him in the eyes. 'She's yours now.' Venom dripped from my words as I took one last glare at her before storming away. I stalked along to my room and slammed the door shut. I punched, kicked and hit the walls in anger.

Darcie POV

'She's yours now.' Peter glared at me, my heart dying inside me.

'No…' I choked out faintly. I put my face in my hands and sobbed as he stormed away from my room. Peter was right, I had been stupid, so utterly foolish. Someone pulled me into their grip, I realised Vincent was still in my room. 'Don't touch me…' I whispered, attempting to push him away.

'Now, now, what did I tell you?' He said. 'Peter is a horrible little boy. Now you get ready for dinner tonight we are all dining together.' Vincent walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a navy blue full length dress. 'Wear this, it will go with my suit nicely.' He threw it down on my bed and went towards the door. 'I'll come collect you when dinner is ready.' Vincent left and I locked the door and started to undress. I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were red from recently crying. I left my hair down, fiddling with it at the ends. Peter hated me. My breathing got caught in my throat and I bit back a sob, stopping the tears rolling down my cheeks.

'Ready?' I jumped as Vincent opened the door. I nodded slowly and he took my waist, tearing me out of the room. Hook, Alma and my father were already seated in the dining room. Hook sat at the head of the table, my father and Alma sat together and then there were two seats left for me and Vincent. Vincent sat me in my chair and I sighed.

'Nice of you to join us this evening, princess.' My father smiled and I glared back. 'What's wrong?' He grunted.

'She's just tired.' Vincent answered for me, squeezing my hand under the table, not a reassuring squeeze more of a cut-it-out-I'll-deal-with-you-later. To make dinner even better a figure lurked in the corner, holding a bottle of red wine. Hook snapped his fingers and pointed to mine and Vincent's wine glass. Peter reluctantly strolled over and filled Vincent's glass whilst Vincent smirked to himself. It came to filling mine but I held his arm.

'Peter?' I whispered. He just frowned and shook his head.

'Get Darcie a water, she clearly doesn't want wine.' Vincent ordered Peter.

'As you wish, _sir_.' Peter spat and walked to the door. I felt sick having Peter serve me as if I was of a higher class than him. He walked back in with a glass of water and set it in my place. 'Anything else?' The spite in his words sliced through my heart. All through the starter I couldn't eat. Peter was waiting in the corners for one of us to say 'Get me more wine' or 'I would like more butter' or 'Take this dish away'. I kept my head down, pushing the food around on my plate with my fork, I'd had about a bite and nothing more. I felt even more nauseous when Nibs came out and served the main course. I stared down at my plate of vegetables in ridiculous portion sizes and various meats and stood up.

'I need some air…' I breathed and ran out to the deck. I heard the quick step tap of heels following me outside. When I was on deck I took deep breaths and let the tears drip down my face. I looked out to the sea, a thin layer of fog swirled the waves, my breath could be seen in the chilling air. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around to see Alma in her long silver dress.

'Why so sad?' She asked me.

'Peter… and the guys they all hate me… they must! And them serving me, it felt so wrong, they're my friends not my servants!' I choked out. 'It was like torture…'

'Well, you'd know all about torture wouldn't you? Torturing and killing my brother.' She hissed. 'What did he do to you?'

'H-he was corrupt!' I exclaimed.

'It's not just Peter and your friends who hate you on this ship, it's everyone.' She sighed. 'Maybe Vincent likes you in some way, but wouldn't you say it was more of a _desire?_' I walked over to the side of the boat, needing more sea air. 'Life must be hard for you now, no love to comfort you, or protect you.' She tucked a stand of hair behind my ear and leaned in closer. 'Do you know what is comforting? Protective?' She whispered. 'The sea… look down at it Darcie… beautiful yes?' I leaned over a little bit staring at the calming waves. 'Imagine how relaxing and care free it is… just floating in the sea. The waves would protect you…' She soothed. 'All it takes is a lean over and a slip… all your worries will be gone.' I clutched the side of the ship. Alma walked away inside and I stayed there… digging my nails into the side of the boat. _A lean and a slip…_ I looked down at the peaceful, watery grave below. I began to lean further and further over the deck, one more lean and I'd be gone… I'd be free from this ship, free from my horrible new life. I'd be safe and comforted and out of Peter's way… I took my final lean before I was abruptly pulled back and I hit the deck.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Darcie POV

'What the _hell_ were you doing?' Louis said, clutching onto me for dear life. I lay huddled close to his chest.

'I'd be gone… I would have been gone…' I sobbed into his shoulder.

'Yes, you stupid girl, you would have! Why did you do that? Didn't you think about the pain that would have caused us? Losing you like that?' Louis exclaimed.

'You wouldn't miss me… you all hate me now…' I cried.

'No… I don't.' Louis said as he smoothed my hair. 'You're the closest thing I have to a sister, no one could hate their family…'

'Peter sure does.' I sniffed.

'Never mind what Peter thinks.' Louis sighed. 'Just know that I care… yes?' I nodded at him. The clatter of footsteps came rushing out to see what was taking me so long. My father gasped at the sight of me half lying on deck, half lying on Louis knelt down.

'Don't tell them.' I quickly whispered under my breath.

'What happened?' Vincent demanded.

'She fainted…' Louis said. 'I caught her and put her in the recovery position.' Vincent strutted towards us, towering over me.

'Take her to her room Vincent.' Hook waved his hand. Vincent swept me up from Louis' lap, I didn't hold onto Vincent at all. Vincent carried me all along the corridor to my room and opened the door, setting me on my feet for a brief moment before picking me up and putting me on the bed. I crawled under the covers and Vincent stood over me.

'Why did you faint?' He asked bluntly. I shrugged and sunk further into the duvet. 'Lack of food I reckon, you shouldn't starve yourself.' I looked away, I would never starve myself on purpose, I had just lost my appetite. Vincent leaned closer to me on the bed. 'If this is to do with Peter you can forget him.' He hissed. 'He is no good scum and is a vile creature all together. He's been put in his place, serving us.' He brushed my hair back with his fingers and smirked. 'Anyway, it's in our little deal that you are supposed to be dedicating your thoughts to me.'

'And in the deal you would apparently be my "servant" and you're currently doing a poor job of it.' I spat. He grabbed my chin in his hand, dragging me up so our faces were close.

'Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again.' Vincent growled. 'I'm not playing my part because you aren't devoting your thoughts to me. You're still thinking about that _damn_ child.'

'Get out of my room.' I spat, turning away from him onto my side.

'You are being so difficult!' He spat. 'I expect you to spend the day tomorrow with me, so be up early.' I scoffed at him. 'Good night, Bambi.' He walked out slamming the door behind him. In the events of this terrible evening I got one thing out of it… Louis was still there for me. Exhaustion finally got the best of me and I passed out asleep.

Peter POV

I was sat in the kitchen with Curly and Nibs. Dinner was over, there was a big fuss in the middle and Darcie left. Louis and Tootles weren't on kitchen duty tonight, they had other jobs. Nibs and Curly were washing dishes and I was drying them with the cleanest, old cloth they had.

'I still can't believe Darcie is with Vincent.' Nibs grumbled.

'Yeah well… who needs her?' I frowned, slamming a plate down.

'C'mon Peter! She's crazy about you and you know it! She loves you, she has a reason most likely as to why she's with Vincent…' Curly tried to reassure but I shook my head.

'No, her only reason is utmost stupidity. She made a deal with him and now they are together.' I huffed.

'She's an idiot. She did it out of pure spite most likely. Or perhaps she likes her little first class life.' Nibs jeered, I smirked and nodded.

'Or maybe she was hurt and wasn't thinking straight.' Curly uttered, glaring. I glared back, tilting my head slightly. 'You cheated on her Peter! You expect her to be all fine and dandy with you?'

'It wasn't my fault!' I roared. The door slammed open as Hook entered, his eyes narrowed.

'What's all the noise about?! You're washing dishes not having a political debate!' Hook shouted. 'Now, Peter, you need to go and-'

'No! I refuse to! I'm sick of this, I will not serve you, any of you. EVER!' I bellowed. Hook clutched my shirt in his fist and brought me closer.

'You'll do as I say.' He glowered. 'So, Peter I need you to tailor one of Vincent's good suits so it is in pristine condition, he has a very special occasion coming up.' I frowned slightly, curious to know what it was.

'When do I have to have done his _stupid_ suit by?' I spat.

'You may start tomorrow, for now, continue to clean up the dishes.' Hook smirked evilly to himself and then left the kitchen again.

'I don't know how to sew!' I exclaimed and slumped down on the side of the worktop.

'You sew your shadow on all the time?' Curly said.

'Yeah, that's different!' I grumbled. After cleaning a few more dishes Louis and Tootles rushed into the kitchen, out of breath. 'What happened to you guys?'

'Peter you are not going to believe this!' Louis gasped.

'Is it about Darcie or Vincent?' I asked.

'Both!' Tootles cried.

'Yeah I couldn't care less.' I shrugged, frowning to myself.

'Peter! You will care! Vincent is planning on marrying Darcie!' Louis whispered harshly. My heart froze and my stomach dropped. I felt all hope inside me crumble to dust at the thought of it.

'How do you know?' I mumbled.

'I've been asked to get her ready on the day… they told me to talk her into it or else, uh…' Louis rubbed the back of his neck.

'Or else what?!' I snapped. Louis shook his head and looked down. 'Louis tell me…'

'That was their deciding on what to do with you… if Darcie refuses to marry Vincent you'd be killed…' Louis looked down.

'What happens to me after she's married then?' I questioned.

'You go free…' Louis shrugged. 'I don't know what to do Peter… they told me not to tell her about killing you if she says no. She's basically the decider of whether you live or die without knowing it.'

'Who told you this?' I asked.

'Her father… he said it was Hook's idea as well. He said she wouldn't know until the night before the wedding, when I am supposed to tell her.' Louis said. I clenched my fists in anger, I hated her father even more now.

'She's 16 though… well physically, but you know what I mean!' Curly said. 'Her and Vincent are too young.'

'Where's the rule in Neverland against it though?' Nibs sighed, helplessly. I sighed and paced the floor. I got up on one of the chairs in the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards, then I found it. A bottle of Sopor, a liquid to make people sleep for a while. It's normally given to those who are ill and have trouble sleeping, or if injured in battle and the pain needs to be slept through.

'Ok, so we give everyone on the first class floor their evening cup of tea with this in.' I held up the bottle and they all recognised it. 'They sleep and we escape… with Darcie of course.' Louis made the tea for Hook, Alma, Carl, Vincent and Smee, I slipped in a small drop of the Sopor each. Tootles and Curly went to deliver the teas, they came back to the kitchen and after about an hour Nibs and I checked their rooms, they were all completely knocked out. We all met back in the kitchen and gathered round. 'So, you guys go get a boat, anyone asks what you're doing say you have been ordered to get supplies for the wedding. I'll get Darcie and fly down to the boat.'

'If you've been able to fly this whole time, why are we still on this ship?' Nibs scoffed.

'I was told I wasn't allowed to escape… for your sake.' I explained. 'But we are now so go, we don't have eternity to do this!' They nodded and crept out of the kitchen to where the boats were. I headed to Darcie's room and opened the door carefully. The light was out and she was snoring lightly, tucked beneath the covers. I shook her gently and she mumbled slightly. 'Darcie… wake up…' I whispered. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she looked at me through the now dimly lit room.

'Hmm?' She replied, I could tell she was still half asleep. I didn't have time to gain her full consciousness from her deep slumber.

'We're going, ok?' I said. She nodded and her head hit the pillow as she fell asleep again. I rolled my eyes and picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She was still in her dress and shivering slightly as we made our way to the deck. I flew down to the water where I saw them waiting in the boat. I left Darcie lying in my lap and wrapped my jacket around her shoulders. I noticed her clutching onto something in her hand. I unclasped her hand and found a small thimble there, my kiss to be precise, something I'd completely forgotten about. She'd never let me go, and I could say the same for her. I sighed as we began to row away from the ship. I tapped Louis on the shoulder and he turned to face me. 'Don't tell her they'll kill me if she doesn't marry Vincent.'

'Why?' Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

'Because…' I looked at her hand wrap around the thimble again in her sleep. 'Because she'd marry him…for me. I'd rather die than have her miserable forever.'

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! :') Also check out the tumblr ****makeverylastmomentPeter **** Thank you! xoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

20

Darcie POV

_'You're never leaving, ever.' Vincent shouted as he took the thimble away from me, throwing it to the depths of the ocean. _

_'No!' I screamed at him. The last ever remaining piece of Peter I had close to me. Peter had left the ship, without me. He truly didn't care and was happy to leave me alone on the ship with Vincent. Vincent dragged me into his room and threw me to the ground as I sobbed. _

_'Peter doesn't care. You're here with me now.' Vincent growled, roughly grabbing my chin. I slapped his hand away hard and crawled for the door. He grabbed my ankle before I could and dragged me back towards him. 'Peter will never come back!' He roared._

I jolted upright, sweat soaking my forehead and breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed realising it was a dream. I still had the thimble in my hand and I smiled. Someone pulled me back down beside them, I squeaked a bit, thinking it must be Vincent.

'Shh, go back to sleep.' A tired looking Peter said.

'Peter?' I whispered. It only just occurred to me that I was under the covers of Peter's bed, in his room, back home.

'Mhmm and you're Darcie…' He chuckled lightly, eyes closed. I was still in my dress and Peter still in his dirty clothes.

'We're home.' I smiled, tears of happiness forming in my eyes.

'Yeah, surprise!' He mumbled, smiling to himself. 'Now, sleep, you've had an exhausting time and you need rest.' He opened his eyes for a moment, curling his arm around me, drawing me in closer to his warm body. I snuggled into him more and closed my eyes, sleeping more.

I woke up once again, stretching my arms out and looking over at Peter. He was lying down, he caught sight of me staring and he smiled.

'Sleep well?' He spoke softly and I nodded. He sat up and brushed his lips along mine.

'We-we're ok now yes? Like, you're not mad and-' Peter silenced me with a gentle kiss.

'Just… be quiet.' Peter chuckled lightly. 'We won't talk about that, you're here now. With me.'

'Yes… why? How'd you get away? Is everyone else here?' I babbled away.

'_Why_? Why not?' He laughed. 'We were in Hook's clutches, of course I'd get us all out. Everyone is safe and well here.'

'But… _why_? Like, why now? You could have left and escaped at any time what made you choose this time?' I asked. He stared at me, a hard expression on his face and he looked away.

'Your father…' He said.

'What about him?' I whispered, wondering what he'd done.

'He was gonna force you into something you wouldn't like. So I took you away from that.' Peter sighed.

'What was he going to make me do?' I asked.

'He was going to make you marry Vincent.' Peter looked into my eyes and my mouth hung open.

'M-m-_marry_?!' I uttered, in disgust.

'Yeah, they were gonna get Louis to talk you into it…' Peter explained.

'I would have refused.' I spat, angered that it almost happened.

'Yeah, but knowing them they would have made it a bit more complicated than you simply refusing Vincent's hand in marriage.' He grumbled. He was right, there would have been a consequence if I refused. No doubt the consequence would involve Peter or the team. I wrapped my arms around Peter's neck and nuzzled into him.

'I've missed you Peter, so much.' I said softly. 'Peter what happens when they-'

'Darcie, stop asking questions, you'll spoil the moment!' He laughed. 'Even though Vincent gave you that dress, you look lovely in it.' He smiled as I pulled away.

'It's nice but I hate it.' The dress was strapless and the lace embellishment was starting to rub and make my skin sore. The body of the dress was tight around my ribs, hugging at my body's curves, it may have looked glamorous but any girl knows that beauty sometimes comes with a price… of irritating pain. 'It's damn uncomfortable!' I laughed.

'Take it off then.' Peter raised his eyebrow, smirking, and I hit his arm. He laughed to himself. 'Not here, in your room, put something comfortable on.' I walked along to my room. I stood in my room for a moment, oh how I had missed it. I skimmed my wardrobe and found a basic white shirt and a black skirt, I was relieved to undo the dress Vincent gave me and slip on a light, quite baggy outfit. I sat down on my bed and looked around the comforts of my room. It wouldn't be long till something would happen and our peace would be gone. Peter walked past my door and downstairs, I crept out of my room and followed him, waiting at the top of the stairs as he went down them. I heard his voice and Louis' talking, I sat crossed legged and listened.

'Is she ok now?' Louis asked.

'Yeah she is… so situation wise?' Peter replied.

'People have seen us arrive, even in the dead of night. They'll probably inform Hook of our where about…' Louis explained.

'I want to go teach those kids who gave you in a little lesson.' Nibs voice said, presumably to Peter.

'No, we stay inside for now, we'll wait for the pirates.' Peter said unafraid.

'Fine.' Nibs huffed.

'When we defeat them, you can then go get them.' Peter said, I could feel Nibs smile to himself. The pirates would come to the house and we'd fight them off. The people in Neverland were against us, we were on our own. To say I was scared of the outcome was an understatement.

Vincent POV

I woke up on the floor in my cabin. I groaned and sat up, there was my cup I had drank from, shattered on the ground. I got up and brushed off my suit, I must have fainted. Darcie probably had some fainting flu and I had caught it. I marched into her room but she wasn't in her bed. I searched the whole room but she was nowhere to be found. I turned to the door again and saw a very livid Hook. 'What's going on?' I said.

'They've gone. They spiked our tea and took off.' Hook growled.

'So Darcie and Peter are together again…' I spat. 'Get her back here.' Carl then also appeared in her room. He looked very angry as well. He saw the empty room and glared.

'I want that Peter killed, Darcie married or not.' Carl hissed.

'He will be. As will the team, all for the exception of Darcie.' Hook said. Alma appeared at Hook's side as well.

'We've been informed that they're back at their little home. People will be watching the house to see what they do.' She said, Hook nodded and shooed her away.

'We'll wait a day or so and then see them…' Hook smirked and walked out, leaving me and Carl in her cabin.

'So, Vincent, you're getting married in the City, yes?' Carl smiled and I nodded. 'Good, not this cheap ship, I won't allow my daughter to be married on a repulsive ship.' He grimaced. 'Now, as my future son in law, I feel it would help you so much if you gave me your fortune to look after. Just as a married man you won't have time to keep up with your account. I'll look after it, as your own personal accountant.' I thought about it for a while and then nodded.

'Yeah, why not?' I smiled. Happy with this little deal, Carl departed. I walked back to my room, I scanned over the dress designs I'd been given to choose for Darcie. The City was going to make her the dress out of their finest silk and satin fabrics. Not long now, she'd be officially mine.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Peter POV

A few days had passed since we left the ship. Our food supply was running short and being locked in all day was driving me crazy, but we couldn't risk stepping out the door and getting caught. The pirates had to come to us. I watched Darcie as she sat in the living room, twirling her hair in her fingers and reading. I sat sharpening the blade of my dagger lying on the sofa, she laid on her stomach on the rug. 'Darcie?' I called. She looked up at me, her dark, brown eyes staring into mine. 'Nothing.' I smiled. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and continued to read. I put my dagger down and slid off the sofa, kneeling beside her on the floor. She closed her book and pushed it aside; she rolled onto her back and looked up at me. I led down beside her and kissed her jaw line softly. 'I love you.' I muttered.

'I love you as well.' She smiled.

'You know, if it wasn't such a grown up thing to do, I'd marry you.' I told her. It was true, I would.

'Would you?' Darcie giggled. I nodded and nuzzled her neck. 'Wouldn't you rather marry a rich City girl? Or a mermaid?' She teased.

'Nope, I'd marry you. The homelands girl who I picked for my team.' I smirked. 'Wouldn't you rather marry a snob pirate boy?' I laughed. She shuddered and hit my chest lightly.

'Ugh, don't even joke about that!' She said, chuckling slightly.

'Sorry what was that you said _Bambi_?' I mocked.

'Oh shut up!' She grimaced and laughed into my shoulder.

'Bambi… _Bambi, Bambi, Bambi_!' I chortled. 'Mrs Bambi Hook…' I trailed off. Mrs Darcie Hook… Darcie and Vincent… Darcie and Vincent Hook… Nothing made my heart ache more or my blood boil further.

'I couldn't think of anything more horrid.' She buried her face into my shoulder. I held onto her tight, inhaling her scent. Frantic knocking on the door spoiled our moment. I shot up, thinking it must be pirates and grabbed my dagger. Nibs rushed in and peaked out of a curtain.

'It's Demetria…' Nibs mumbled.

'What?' I said and looked over to Darcie, whose head was bowed. 'She better be here for good reason. Let her in.' I said to Nibs. I crawled back over to Darcie.

'Darcie, Demetria knows what she did was wrong, we both do… She was provoked.' I explained, cupping her hands in mine.

'Just, don't bring it up…' She said squeezing my hands. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Nibs! My goodness I haven't seen you in years!' Demetria squealed.

'Likewise, you're more beautiful than I remember.' Nibs blushed, I knew he always had a soft spot for her. I looked over at her still holding Darcie close, she was wearing towering beige heels with a soft cream blouse and blue pencil skirt, her hair flowing a brilliant copper gold.

'Peter, I'm sorry to intrude…' She said, glancing over at Darcie. 'But, there's situations… and complications.'

'What do you mean?' My eyes narrowed. I scooped Darcie up, holding her against my hip and sat down on the sofa with her, I gestured for Demetria to sit in the armchair and Nibs sat on the rug by her feet.

'Well, my trip here was going to be an apology… then I heard what happened since you left Paris.' She sighed. 'I've been speaking to people and next to none are on your side… the City members maybe but, they have doubts. And because, from what I heard, you were being watched by pirates in Paris, they know we aren't in love anymore, the fairies know we tricked them. They feel betrayed and challenged… I heard they're planning something nasty to spite you. Hook, I've seen him around Homelands as well today. Also, something quite strange… there was a group of three boys, one blonde-'

'Lance, Sven and Rex.' Nibs said. 'Was one scrawny and one well built?' Demetria nodded.

'Yes, but, they came from London way… with a man. The man was obviously a captive and he looked ever so slightly familiar… I don't know why…' She examined her nails in thought.

'What did he look like?' I asked.

'He had deep brown curls, light blue eyes… dressed smartly too.' She described and then snapped her fingers at Darcie. 'Oh Darcie, if it wasn't for the blue eyes you could be related!' I felt her freeze under my arm. 'I think they did say a name… Jeremy maybe?'

'John?!' Darcie squeaked.

'That's it!' Demetria said. Darcie's face drained of colour and she stood and began pacing.

'Peter, they've got John!' She cried and began heading towards the door. 'I have to go to him. They can't hurt him they can't!' Before she could open the door I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest. 'Peter, let go! I need to go get him! He's probably being hurt!'

'Don't you get it? They're _trying_ to lure you in. They'll keep him alive as long as you're here.' I grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 'I'll do whatever it takes to get him back, but for now, we sit tight…' She nodded and hugged my waist. I pulled her gently back to the living room. We sat back on the sofa together, it angered me that they would go so far as to get John. I didn't necessarily _want_ to sit and wait to rescue John, but he was most likely being used to lure her in, lure us all in. Louis, Tootles and Curly also walked into the living room, Demetria smiled at them.

'I haven't met them before…' She said, smiling at them.

'Oh that's Louis, Tootles and Curly. You wouldn't have yet but they're my team as well. This is Demetria guys.' I introduced. Their mouths hung open slightly and I swear they would have drooled if I hadn't snapped them out of it. 'They've got John now and fairies are angry again.'

'John?!' Louis exclaimed. 'Why? What use has he got here?'

'Evidently they think it's a way to get to Darcie.' I placed a protective arm around her. 'Pirates are nearing, it won't be long before they come. So, prepare weapons and also prepare yourselves for a fight.' I said. Louis, Nibs, Curly and Tootles left the living room, Nibs smirking slightly at Demetria.

'I should probably leave now…' Demetria said and stood up.

'No, stay. You're one of the very few on our side, we need numbers.' I said. She nodded and looked at Darcie.

'I'm sorry Darcie, about John and…' She began but Darcie smiled.

'Thank you, about John. The rest… we'll put the rest behind us.' She said, looking down.

'It's amazing…' Demetria sighed. We both looked up looking confused. 'Just, you can feel it between the both of you, you can almost see the connection you both have.' I tightened my arm on Darcie and smiled to myself. 'I'll go find Nibs… see if I can help him, or have a quick catch up…' She teetered away in her heels and me and Darcie were left.

'If you'd known all of this was going to happen, would you have accepted just working for the fairies forever?' Darcie asked.

'No, I'd take this any day, it's an adventure at least…' I laughed slightly. 'We'd better go get ready too…' I said pulling her up in my arms and placing her on her feet. 'Prepare to fight some pirates.' I smiled, the adrenaline of a fight rushing through me.

Hook POV

'Ah, the Fairy Realm.' I spoke to me accomplices I had with me, Smee, Carl, Alma and Vincent. We were just outside the ring of mushrooms around the cluster of golden branches and tree trunks. 'Now remember, don't look them in the eye or you'll be trapped there forever.'

'Crafty beasts…' Smee mumbled.

'Why are we here?' Vincent grumbled.

'We had a very urgent message from the King and Queen.' I smirked. The King and Queen hardly ever intervened with anyone, especially not pirates, so this had to be extremely important. We entered the ring of mushrooms and kept our heads bowed, as to not look into their supposedly golden eyes. Walking further into the golden, glowing realm we were stopped by two looming figures, both dressed in gold robes.

'Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger.' The King's voice boomed. I bowed to them politely, taking my red, feathered hat off. 'I think it wise of us to explain why we have called you here.'

'Yes, that would be most helpful.' I put a sickly sweet tone on.

'Peter Pan has once again fooled us. He is a most untrustworthy character and the punishment of bringing you back simply does not seem enough.' The King said.

'What has he done?' Vincent curiously asked. I smacked Vincent's head slightly. 'Oh, I mean, your Highness.'

'A long time ago he convinced a powerful fairy here he was helplessly in love with a mermaid and the fairy granted her legs. Only we discovered this was a trick, she had run away to Paris and hasn't been in Neverland for some time.' The Queen spoke, spite in her voice. 'We have been fooled by him for the last time.'

'We are willing to grant you one wish, however, that wish must be used against Peter Pan somehow.' The King explained. I grinned broadly and looked at my accomplices. 'What would you desire we do to Peter Pan, Captain James Hook?' I paced slightly, oh the many things I desire for against Pan… A gun, a deadly poison, torture equipment, his flying to be taken from him, flames scorching him, feeding _him_ to the crocodile, tying him to the bottom of my ship… Images of Pan being at my mercy flashed through my mind, his pained screams and begging.

'I'll just quickly speak with my accomplices…' I turned to them. 'Well?'

'Poison him.' Vincent said instantly. I thought about, but it would be too quick, I want to relish in his pain.

'What does Pan love most? Not person wise…' I said.

'Believe that would be his freedom. He hated bein' coop'd up on your ship Capt'n! He hated bein' ordered around by us grownups…' Smee smiled. I looked towards Alma and an idea struck. A person who had the power to trap Pan without even knowing it, he had Pan tricked, wrapped around his little finger. I turned back towards the King and Queen.

'How about bringing someone back from the dead?' I chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Review, review, review! hehe **

**And ****makeverylastmomentPeter**** on tumblr hehe xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review, review, review, thank you! xoxox**

22

Peter POV

I had been on my own for hours doing a few push ups, trying to bring my strength up. I had also been testing my agility by quickly darting around my room, flying at fast speeds. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I floated down to the ground. Prepare yourself Hook, I'm better than ever. I walked out of my room to see what Darcie was doing, she'd been in her room for a while longer than I had. I knocked on the door. 'Darcie?' There was no response, I smiled to myself, she must be taking a nap. I decided to let myself in. Her room was silent and her bed had a figure on that was not her. I was unarmed, my dagger I'd left in my room. 'Vincent.' I growled and he laughed, standing up. 'Where is she?' I glowered.

'Probably getting her wedding dress fitted.' Vincent smiled down at me.

'You evil, little, shi-' My fists curling into balls.

'Well Peter, you weren't here to guard her, were you?' He mocked, sitting back down on her bed. He was right, however much I hated to admit it. How could I have left her alone?! 'And when she heard her Uncle was in trouble she was desperate to get him back.' I warned her. 'But that wasn't what did the trick…' I glared at him, knowing what he'd said to get her to go. 'When she learned that her handsome, little hero would be killed if she refused, she was out that window like lightning.' Vincent smirked. 'I think I should leave now, I have a lot of preparation business to attend to.' He walked towards the window and turned back. 'Just for your safety, you're not invited to the wedding.'

'I don't care. I won't allow her to be forced into anything, I'll turn up and get her, get John as well. Then Hook and I shall fight, and once again I'll be victorious.' I smiled obnoxiously at him. He walked close to me, grabbing a fist full of my shirt.

'Listen here Pan, I wasn't meant to tell you this but, you're getting killed whether Darcie and I marry or not.' He spat. 'Now go back to your room and make your time last.' I swallowed hard, my jaw clenched as he let go of my shirt.

'Killing me and forcing her to stay with you? You think this will make Darcie love you?' I said. 'Because she won't, she _never_ will.'

'No, but at least you dead would give me satisfaction.' He frowned.

'Take me with you now.' I shrugged.

'What?' Vincent narrowed his eyes.

'You'll take me away at some point to be slaughtered, take me now?' I tempted him. He'd take me to Hook. Hook was close to Carl, Carl would be with Darcie… 'Hook will think much more of you.'

'You're gonna trick me or… I don't know, knock me out on the way or stab me.' Vincent said.

'I won't. I have no dagger on me now and I promise not to knock you out.' I said. Vincent eyed me curiously.

'Why? Why are you so eager to give up and die?' Vincent questioned.

'Dying is a big adventure.' I shrugged, bowing my head. Vincent held a vice grip on my arm and dragged me to the open window. Vincent began climbing down and watched as I floated down at the same speed he was scrabbling down. My feet touched the ground and I smiled. 'My flying is an advantage, I don't have to scale buildings.' I laughed, Vincent was smiling at something behind me. I turned around and I felt my stomach churn slightly. A crocodile smile met my shocked expression.

'How is my Peter?' Josiah smiled down at me. The fairies… they must have brought him back too.

'Does Alma know you're back?' Vincent asked.

'No, I'll surprise her, I briefly saw Hook and he asked me to see what was taking you so long. He thought you'd probably be gloating.' Josiah chuckled. 'And is Peter coming with us early I see?' Vincent nodded as Josiah stared at me, smiling, I glowered back at him. 'Oh Peter don't be like that, that sulking, glare doesn't become that lovely face of yours.' He stepped closer, looking me up and down. 'You were such a good little gem I found. My diamond in the rough…'

'Quite literally.' I spat. 'All that money you scabbed from me you could buy millions of diamonds.'

'You were always sharp with your words Peter.' He grimaced. 'Hook will be waiting, let's leave, Peter and I can talk on the way.' Josiah slithered his arm around my shoulders. We walked towards the City, I was pretty much being dragged along by Josiah. When we entered the City, the members began to swarm us. The shock of Josiah being alive and me actually well and in Neverland set them off asking a flood of questions.

_'So the rumours aren't true! Peter didn't kill Josiah!' _

_'Peter does this mean you'll be at more events?!' _

_'Peter, stay in the City!' _

_'Are the pirates good now Peter? They're in the City again!'_

_'What's really going on?!'_

'Oh, Peter will have plenty of time to answer questions later, but for now we have to go for a meeting.' Josiah dug his nails in my shoulder. We pushed through the crowd and into the City Council Halls. 'Vincent, take him to Hook. But, tell Hook not to do anything to him… yet.'

Darcie POV

'Tighten the corset.' Alma ordered the City member putting my dress on. I gasped as the white corset crushed my ribs even more. 'The skirt needs to be taken up, she'll be tripping on it otherwise and it will spoil it.' The dress was close fit until about mid-thigh and then it flowed out like a mermaid's tail.

'Yes of course.' The lady fitting my dress said. 'She looks lovely though doesn't she?' I wanted to cry. I hated this, but if it was the only thing to save Peter then so be it. After a few moments of Alma circling me she nodded in approval. The door suddenly opened revealing John. I smiled in delight, they said that when my wedding dress was fitted I could see him, this was a promise they kept.

'John!' I shrieked, smiling. He smiled weakly and stepped towards me. He looked down and took me by the hands.

'You look so pretty, if I had to choose someone for you, it would be Peter.' He whispered.

'Thank you.' I said quietly. 'I don't understand why they took you…'

'Carl can finally boast to me about the promise he made.' John frowned.

'What promise?' I asked.

'He said he'd find Neverland, find you and take you from Peter.' John explained. 'I don't know what else he's up to but he's driven by money… it's an obsession of his.' I hated my father, if I could even call him that. 'I told Peter to protect you from him.'

'He did his very best… He really did.' I said and John nodded.

'No doubt he did.' John smiled at me and then leaned in towards my ear. 'I also bet that Peter will come by last minute and save the day.' He hushed. 'He always does.' I imagined it in my mind, Peter swooping in to stop the wedding but getting ran through by a sword instead.

'No, they'd kill him.' I said and John hugged me sympathetically.

'Take the dress off now, you'll ruin it.' Alma said and the City lady took me to the small dressing room, she undid my dress and left me to change into my skirt and blouse. I walked out from the small dressing room and John was sat on the sofa. I ran to him and sat by his side, he put an arm around me and Alma rolled her eyes at us. My father opened the door and smiled at me.

'Does your dress fit, princess?' He asked, he took one quick glare at John and continued to smile at me. I didn't say anything to him, I didn't dare look at him either.

'Carl, I could have you arrested for abduction.' John growled.

'That's rich, coming from the man who allowed his own niece be taken away by some little boy.' My father spat. 'And I'd love to see you try and explain to the police about Neverland.' He smirked. John stood up, he was somewhat taller than my father.

'Why do you want your daughter to be miserable?' John said. 'She doesn't love Vincent, she loves Peter, why can't you see how happy he makes her?'

'Peter is worthless. At least she'll be well looked after, Vincent has a rich supply of money apparently, what has that little runt got?' My father smiled to himself.

'I'm afraid you're wrong, Sir.' A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Josiah in the doorway, I could feel the colour draining my face.

'My brother!' Alma squealed and ran to him, holding him in an embrace. I hid myself behind John, Josiah was back, somehow.

'The famous Josiah, I'm guessing?' My father said as the two shook hands. 'Are you prepared for Peter's death?'

'Death?! The deal was if I married Vincent he'd be kept alive!' I cried out.

'Deals change, princess.' My father said.

'That's not fair!' I exclaimed.

'Oh, she's right, it's not fair.' Josiah said. 'A deal is a deal.' Josiah lifted his shoulders. 'You must keep him alive if Darcie is keeping her part of the deal.'

'But… you know what he's like, he'll try and take us down. Come in and save the day.' My father said, livid.

'He's right Josiah.' Alma said. 'Pan's dangerous, it's only a matter of time before you're killed, I can't lose my brother again!'

'But if you kill him that limits the _profits_.' Josiah chuckled menacingly.

'What do you mean?' My father curiously asked.

'Oh, you don't know do you?' Josiah laughed. 'I had Peter in my hands for a long time, he brought me to riches, it's unbelievable the amount of money he makes. All because the wealthy City members love him.' He said. 'That's why Vincent has wealth, because I gave him a cut as he led me to Peter.' My father stood there, rubbing his chin in thought, his eyes sparkling. 'But if you want to throw all that away by killing him, then be my guest…'

'How will you make him agree to it?' My father asked.

'Call off this whole wedding if he does…' Josiah smiled.

'But, no! This whole wedding we've been planning and-' My father protested.

'And wasted money on, might I add.' Josiah said. 'Think about it, I know why you want this wedding; because you think you can get Vincent's money from it. If I offered you a cut from all the profits made from Peter, which is a much higher stake, what would you say?'

'I'd say yes.' My father laughed.

'I won't let you use him again!' I said and all eyes were on me. 'He's a person, not an attraction.' Josiah laughed at this.

'She's nothing like her father.' He smiled down at me. 'Carl, become a member of the Council. You can discuss with me what you want to do about your daughter and him.' He flicked his hand towards John. 'We'll need to discuss this with Hook…' Carl, Josiah and Alma left the room, locking the door.

* * *

**Tumblr - ****makeverylastmomentPeter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for the brilliant reviews! Keep them coming! xoxox**

**(I may not be able to update for a few days or so due to an exam I have but after my exam which is in the week I will type away because I have lots of ideas and update as soon as I can for you lovely readers! xoxox)**

* * *

23

Peter POV

I was sat at the desk in Josiah's old office in the City Council Halls. Hook was opposite, he had a loaded hand gun placed in front of him on the desk, and Vincent stood silently in the corner. I used to sit in here if I was having a meeting with Josiah, memories of being under his control flooded back to me.

_'So, you'll be coming to this dinner I presume, yes?' Josiah said and I huffed and shook my head no. 'Why ever not?' Josiah sighed. _

_'I don't feel like it. I'm tired and I have had a crap day.' I said exasperated. Nibs and I had had our fight about my fame here and I had to fight pirates alone, which wasn't as fun on my own but more tiring. I was slumped in a chair, sitting opposite Josiah at his desk. _

_'It will be fun, Peter!' He prompted but I still shook my head. 'You can relax tonight.'_

_'Please, I just want to stay home.' I pressed my fingers against my temples._

_'And have you miss out on all the fun? I wouldn't allow it!' He smiled. 'I've even ordered your favourite dessert! What do you say?'_

_'I guess I could try-'_

_'Excellent, I want you to wear a nice suit that I will choose for you.' He talked about all the arrangements he'd already made and what he wanted me to talk about to the City members._

I remembered that evening. Josiah mainly spoke for me, I sat there in a deep burgundy suit, looking confident and smiling. Josiah had me under his command. I had forgotten his controlling nature. My thoughts were broken as Josiah walked in.

'Why do you want him alive?' Hook asked, staring longingly at the gun.

'Because…' Josiah said walking over to Hook and taking the gun, throwing it to the side. 'He's going to bring me back to riches.'

'He's_ not_ going to!' I protested. Josiah glared at me and leaned down to me, his eerily cold breath on my face. 

'Yes, you are, because when you do you get your Darcie back.' My eyes widened.

'Wait what?' Vincent suddenly yelled.

'Yes Vincent, if Peter agrees to this, the wedding is off.' Josiah smirked.

'That's not fair!' Vincent growled.

'Oh please, once we are back in power, you'll have City girls throwing themselves at you when Peter rejects them.' Josiah tried to reason.

'No, I _need_ it to be her.' Vincent spat.

'Vincent, enough.' Hook silenced him. 'We'll simply let Josiah give us a cut in the profits.' Josiah gulped but nodded.

'Yes, yes alright…' He waved off. 'Now Peter,' Josiah pulled out a band of gold, the crown that I used to wear, and placed it in front of me. 'What do you say?' I frowned and looked up at him, staring into his cold eyes.

'One condition.' I said through gritted teeth.

'What?' Josiah muttered.

'You said I get Darcie back. You have to keep that promise. You don't hurt her, give her away, trap her, anything to upset me and I will agree to it. I'll do everything you say, just as before.'

'Well that's all very well, as long as _you_ behave yourself, she won't get harmed. No tricks or runaways from you of the sort.' Josiah smiled deviously.

'Yes, and you don't keep her from me.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Then I'll agree.'

'Peter, I'm saying this for Darcie's sake, _don't._' Vincent said firmly.

'You're just saying that because you want her.' I glowered at Vincent.

'No… I'm saying this because you will upset Josiah somehow and she'll get hurt!' He shouted. 'You may think I'm a heartless shit but I care about her… Yeah I'm brutal and cruel, it's out of jealousy and possessiveness I have over her.' He uttered, I stayed silent. 'Forget it.' He scoffed. 'I hope you'll be satisfied when she's beaten and bloody.' Vincent slammed the door behind him and left.

'Peter, ignore him. So, you agree to it then?' Josiah asked.

'With my wish of Darcie to be unharmed then yes, I agree.' I nodded. Vincent's words, however, lingered in my mind. I didn't want to admit to myself that he was right. Peter Pan knows what he's doing; this is obviously the right way to go about it. I'll think up something to get us out of this mess.

Darcie POV

I paced the room John and I were left in. John sat, legs crossed, on the sofa and his eyes followed my pacing. I began rubbing my hands, fiddling with the ends of my hair and clicking my tongue. Josiah or someone was probably collecting Peter from home, or maybe they were waiting… waiting for the perfect opportunity to get him.

'Darcie, stop pacing.' John soothed.

'I'm worried is all, Peter will be back with Josiah soon, his freedom gone.' I said, ceasing from my continuous pacing.

'I know,' John sighed solemnly. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Smee and a pirate named Starkey, I think, stood in the door frame.

'Pan wants to see ya,' Smee said. Peter? He was here already? I stood there, my mouth open. 'Comin' or not?' Smee said, I quickly snapped out of it and nodded my head. I followed Smee and Starkey out, leaving John in that dress fitting room. Each of them walked on either side of me, escorting me to wherever Peter was. 'That Josiah fellow is makin' capt'n into a bloomin' mess.' Smee said to Starkey.

'Ugh, kill Pan, keep Pan. He can't make his goddamn mind up!' Starkey huffed.

'You should be thankful capt'n has kept him alive!' Smee nudged me with his elbow.

'Yes, madam, you're little lovebird is doing a lot for you.' Starkey agreed. I frowned slightly.

'Of course I'm thankful! But I don't want Peter in Josiah's clutches again.' I looked down.

'It's better than him being dead though isn't it? Well for you anyway, I personally would have loved to see Hook slit the little boy's throat.' Starkey laughed cruelly.

'Aye sir, I agree.' Smee smiled. 'Don't talk such things in front of the lass though, it may get her cross! We can't have her misbehavin'!'

'Well, I personally would love to see Peter tear you to pieces Mr Starkey, you know he could. If he couldn't I certainly would!' I glared at Starkey. His small, glowering eyes stared at me before he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I yelped, stamped on his foot and spat in his face.

'Peter's little wench is as feisty as he is!' Starkey growled, wiping my saliva from his scarred cheek.

'Starkey please! We've gots strict orders from Pan not to lay a hand on her!' Smee pulled his arm off mine.

'Since when did you start taking orders from the little shrimp?!' Starkey shouted.

'Since our necks are on the line if we don't do as Pan wants and then he rebels against capt'n and Josiah for not keepin' his deal!' Smee roared back. Peter had somehow got them to leave me be. I glared back at Starkey and Smee ushered us to carry on walking. Eventually we got to some buildings where I imagine Peter was now staying. The building was at least three storeys tall as well as most likely having a basement or cellar. The building was a painted a beautiful crisp white and black gates surrounded the perimeter. Smee got a key out and opened the gate, swirling metal decorated the ugly spikes and ivy began to entwine itself around the bars. Smee opened the gate and Starkey gave me a slight push for me to move faster. We walked up the steps to the big golden door and Smee swung the bronze door knocker, beating it against the painted oak. The door opened and Josiah stood there. He looked down at us and then let me in, closing the door on Smee and Starkey. I followed Josiah up the stairs, we went up all the storeys until we were on the top floor. He opened the door and called inside.

'Peter, you have a guest.' I walked passed Josiah into the room, Peter was sat at the window, he stood up when he saw me. Josiah closed the door, leaving only us two in the room. Peter was dressed in a blue velvet blazer, white shirt and black tailored trousers. I also noticed he had that crown on his head. I walked over to him and patted out his shirt, he drew me into his arms and I tucked my head under his chin.

'I presume you accepted their offer…' I said and he sighed.

'I'd do anything to keep you safe and with me.' He said.

'You shouldn't have.' I said, he chuckled lightly and I pulled away from his grip. 'No, you really shouldn't have. They've got you trapped.' He looked down. 'Where are the others?'

'Pirates went to go get them from the house, I begged them not to hurt them but when they got there the house was empty and they haven't been seen since.' Peter explained. 'They've fled most likely.' He looked me in the eyes. 'We're on our own in this Darcie, just me and you.'

'Peter I'm losing you to them already.' I sighed.

'No, you're not. I've laid down some rules for Josiah if I'm going to keep my part of the deal.' He said and smiled lightly. I was scared as to what deals had been made, I was sick of damn deals. I looked around the room, I presumed this would be his bedroom; it was the most luxurious thing I had ever seen. His bed was ginormous, with silk sheets, a thick duvet and soft fur throws. He had a large window on the far right wall with a small soft ledge he could perch comfortably on and a golden chandelier dangled from the high ceiling. Large glass doors led out onto a balcony where you could look over the City. There were two doors; one was a walk in wardrobe and the other an en suite. Book cases were lined up against a wall, most of the books thick novels that would take hours to read. They seemed to have everything in the room to cater for Peter, and plenty of things to keep him occupied when they locked him away. I then realised this wasn't his room, this was his cage.


	24. Chapter 24

**What's up Mudda fudgers? ;) Well I took my time! I wrote half of this chapter months ago and the other half a day or so ago. Because... BY POPULAR DEMAND, and also leaving you guys hanging at the last chapter, it's back! I don't know for how long and I may need some more inspiration if you have any to give ;) ;) Remember is still going strong as well so hooray! Enjoy my patient little butterflies! xoxox**

* * *

24

Nibs POV

Peter and Darcie had both gone; the large window in Darcie's room was open. Peter left his weapons, which was strange; he was never out without at least a dagger on him. I paced the floor downstairs with everyone else, we were all wondering whether or not to go out and search for them. 'What do you think happened?' I asked the others.

'I don't know… maybe it's not as bad as we think?' Curly said.

'Peter and Darcie probably just went out for a romantic stroll.' Tootles smiled.

'At a time like this? Anyway he would have taken weapons in case they were attacked.' Louis corrected.

'We should go out and look.' Demetria soothed while she patted my side.

'We can't risk getting caught though, if we're caught and Peter's caught we'd be stuck.' I explained. I heard a clutter from upstairs, in Darcie's room where the window was open most likely. We all rushed upstairs in hope they had come back and we were worrying for nothing. There were two figures in Darcie's room but they weren't Peter or Darcie. They were masked and dressed in black, I narrowed my eyes at them but they just stayed still, unthreatening and expressionless with those masks on.

'We don't mean harm.' One of their much muffled voices said. 'You just need to come with us.'

'No!' I protested. 'We don't know you! Why the hell would we trust you?'

'Pirates are coming to kill you, we will take you to safety.' The other said, again, his voice muffled.

'Do you know where Peter and Darcie are?' Louis asked them.

'Yes, the City.' The first one said. 'Now, please, come with us. We can help you.' I didn't know what to do, something told me to trust them. Then again they could take us to pirates. 'We are on your side here.'

'Fine. But if you try anything, hand us over to pirates, then I'll slit your throats quicker than you can say "Hook" am I clear?' I scowled, and they nodded, undisturbed by my threats. We used the back door as an exit from our home so people wouldn't see us and inform pirates. I was beginning to trust them more and more as we walked further away from the City and Homelands. No one talked, the guys looked at me uncertain but I put on a reassuring face, telling them I had a plan and I fully rusted them, even though this was a bit of a lie. Demetria stuck by my side the whole time, I remembered her from a while ago when Peter brought her back from her lagoon and her legs had just grown. This was when she was only sixteen…

_I was sat on my bed when I heard a squeal of delight and Peter's charming laughter fill our secret den. We used to live in an underground house, beneath a huge tree in Neverland, before Josiah got involved. I got up from my bed as Peter and Demetria walked in she skipped by his side and it only just struck me that her fins were gone. She made adorable giggling noises and squeaked as she pulled at Peter's arm. 'Peter Pan, you actually got a fairy to agree to this?' I smirked and Peter shrugged smugly. _

_'Oh Nibs, aren't they wonderful?!' Demetria swooned as she outstretched her leg for me to hold and admire. I took her dainty foot in my hand and laughed to myself. 'It was so funny! Peter made this whole speech about how much he loved me! The fairy fell for it!' _

_'Be careful what you say Demetria, you'll have to act in love you know.' I said smiling. She rolled her eyes and began twirling on her feet. 'Does it feel strange?'_

_'Oh it's like walking on knives!' She said gleefully. 'But I'll get used to it!' _

_'Tink is gonna cover for us if the fairies suspect anything.' Peter smiled, sitting on his throne made of oak branches and vines, draped with animal skin. _

_'You are truly wonderful Peter!' Demetria praised, still staring down and admiring her legs. _

_'I know.' Peter smirked to himself. _

_'Dance Nibs! Dance with me!' She pulled at my hands and we waltzed around the den, spinning on her feet and me twirling her under my arm._

I looked at her now, mature and in her twenties, as she would be forever. I smiled to myself, the memories of our den, the old crew, Slightly and Cal and Tristan. As well as the two little twins, they were so young yet they fought pirates with us until they grew to fourteen, and that's when Wendy came, they reached sixteen when they were in London with Wendy and just grew up further. Wendy, John and Michael. We thought for a short while that Hook was dead, swallowed whole by a crocodile… until that damn croc spat him back up again. We could have been safe if the crocodile just digested that old cad. I snapped back to the present and realised we were back in Banishment. They led us into an old house, Tucker's old house. When the door was closed and one of them took off their mask: Tucker.

'I knew I couldn't trust you! You ratted on us to pirates, why do you want to help u-' My anger was stopped short when the second person took their mask off. '_Will?'_

'Yeah, it's me.' He said, smiling slightly.

'But- but you were dead?' I stuttered out.

'They cut me and used my blood to write the note to Peter. When Peter didn't respond as they wanted to the note they sliced me up pretty bad…' He said lifting up his shirt, showing painful scars. 'They left me for dead and then Tucker found me and helped me, he's sorry for ever getting involved with them.'

'It's true! I was jealous and mad at Peter, they said they wouldn't hurt you guys or Darcie… I made a mistake, and I want to put it right! I realise now that I was wrong to ever have something against Peter, it's Josiah who's corrupt and he uses Peter. Will explained this to me…' Tucker explained. 'I'm sorry…' Tucker pleaded. 'I'll do everything I can to help.'

'So what are we going to do?' Louis asked.

'We have to watch closely what's happening in the City but we can't have anyone seeing us and letting Hook know. We have to stay low for a while.' Will explained. 'The Natives are still on Peter's side thankfully. They understood all that's happened with Peter.'

'So we watch them and?' Curly said.

'We wait for a City hosted event where Peter will have more freedom, he's currently under Josiah's reign, and we find Peter and think of a plan.' Tucker said. They both seemed pretty sincere, I know Will could be trusted, so if he put his trust in Tucker, I should too.

Darcie POV

'We give our warmest of welcomes to Peter Pan, who has decided that he will be a dedicated member of our beloved City and make even more appearances than ever before. We of course all know his bravery and that bravery caused him to forgive and join forces with that of Captain James Hook and his men. We are truly grateful for our Peter Pan and wish him a long and happy eternity with us.' Josiah finished his speech and looked over to Peter who stepped forward, wearing a deep green shirt, gold sash and the crown. I stood at the bottom of the balcony with the applauding crowds and gazed up at Peter. John stood by my side and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as Peter waited for the crowds to be silenced.

'I would like to thank Josiah for that _sincere_ speech.' Peter looked over to Josiah sarcastically and Josiah gave him a look to say "don't push it". 'I would also like to thank you all for your support and love that you kind and _understanding_ people give me. I appreciate that this may be confusing to all of you as pirates have been a previous enemy but no longer shall this be thought. Pirates are clearly to be thought of as equals.' He winced at this part. 'Entirely not a threat. We can all live in peace and harmony knowing this now, our lives will have a significant improvement now the fear has been vanquished. I will leave you with this: _Nothing is ever truly what it seems_.' I knew exactly what he meant, the crowds were oblivious to it. 'Thank you and enjoy your evening.' That was my queue to run to see Peter. I found him heading down the steps from the balcony that towered over the City and we embraced each other. 'Did you like it?' He asked mockingly. I was about to reply before Josiah interrupted.

'If you think you're being funny with those hints in the speech you are damn wrong. This is a warning, behave yourself or I take away a privilege.' Josiah glared at me on the word "privilege", meaning he'd take our time together away for some time. It had happened when Peter initially refused to give the speech Josiah laid out for him. There was yelling and protests but when Josiah gave the order to keep Peter in his room away from me for a day, Peter began to agree to the idea of the speech, but he still tweaked it during his giving of it.

'Home?' Peter asked solemnly and I nodded. It wasn't home, it was Peter's horrible room they kept him in. We walked slowly back to the house, Peter's arm around me, being escorted by Josiah. Peter led me up the stairs, pulling my hand and we walked into his room. He took his crown off and carelessly slung it on the bed. He then pulled me into his arms and collapsed on the soft sheets.

'Will they ever come back?' I asked and Peter sighed.

'I don't know honestly.' He replied, we'd both been missing the whole team, it felt so lonely and isolating here without them. Peter was right, we were on our own from now on.

'Peter.' He looked at me. 'We're miserable here, both of us. Are we seriously meant to spend forever like this? Trapped under the ruling of _them_?!' Peter looked away, unwilling saying yes to being trapped. 'Since when do you give up?'

'It's not giving up, it's riding it out.' He kissed my temple. 'We're together, for once, and I can manipulate them to give me more time with you. I'll think of something one day, not today though.' He explained and all I could do was nod. It was no use arguing and being in total misery. There was a tap at the door that disturbed us. 'Come in.' Peter called out and Vincent entered.

'I've been told to collect Darcie, Josiah wants to have a word with you.' He said to Peter and Peter groaned.

'Right now?' He moaned.

'Right now.' Vincent clarified.

'I just saw him…' Peter growled and closed his eyes. 'Fine, Darcie go with Vincent.' I obeyed him and walked over to where Vincent was, I looked over my shoulder to see Peter with his head in his hands. Vincent and I went down to a spare bedroom. I sat on the bed and he waited on a chair.

'Why did Josiah want to see Peter?' I asked, avoiding silence.

'I don't think he's happy with Peter.' He replied and I gave a simple nod. 'I told him not to…'

'Told who to do not do what?' I frowned.

'Peter. I told him not to get involved with Josiah at all, not for his sake, for yours.' Vincent sighed.

'Why mine?' I said, worried.

'Think about it. One day just keeping you from Peter won't be enough to control him. He knows he'll see you again soon anyway, they'll resort to other methods.' He explained and I urged him to go on.

'What will they do?' I whispered gravely.

'Hurt you.' He stated simply. 'You're the one most dear to Peter.'

'They'd go against the deal, they can't hurt me or the deal is off.' I nibbled at my thumb and Vincent shook his head.

'No, the deal was you are unharmed etc. etc. if Peter _behaves_ himself. Josiah has a high expectation of Peter and if Peter goes too far without realising it, you're going to be hurt.' My stomach churned and I felt faint. I was now suddenly nervous to do anything terrible in case they did vice versa and hurt Peter. I was also panicking for myself.

'V-Vincent?' He looked at me with his light eyes that seemed to have more warmth in them than I had ever seen before. 'You… you won't let them hurt me, will you?' I stuttered and he sighed.

'I probably seem like the most despicable human being ever to you. I trick you, I'm cruel, say spiteful things, and I am an all-round bastard to you. But under all that, the intention is love because I'm scared and possessive and very jealous. If I can prevent them from hurting you I will.'


End file.
